Home Invasion
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: It was a rare occasion for the two Hummel's to have the house to themselves. They didn't know that their night would be turned into a nightmare after a knock on the door... WARNING: Swearing, blood, ANGST. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Can I just say, Ryan uploaded a pic of Chris…you wouldn't believe the noises I was making…maybe I should join a zoo? I dunnooo…**

**The premiere of the Home Invasion is now taking place…**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Instead of giving you all birthday cake, I'm giving you all the very first chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Home Invasion

It was a rare occasion for the two Hummel's to have the house to themselves. Carole and Finn were in Canada for the week for Carole's sisters wedding. Burt would have gone, but a lot of his employees are absent with some flu going around, so he had to pick up more time at the shop. He even might have to ask Kurt to do a few shifts for him. Also, Burt wouldn't trust Kurt alone in the house for a week, now that he had a boyfriend, anything could happen.

It was a Wednesday night; Kurt was in the Kitchen preparing dinner for himself and his dad when he came home. Bang on 6 pm, Burt's car lights shone through the window, and Kurt heard the engine cut out and the slamming of the door.

As Kurt was turning the oven off, he heard his dad come through the front door, still in his coveralls.

"Hey dad," Kurt said while putting the chicken on a plate and putting it on the dining room table.

"Hey sport," Burt said tiredly.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked absentmindedly as he prepared the rest of the meal, and getting the salad from the fridge.

"Just knackered, I need you at the shop tomorrow alright?" Burt said, washing his hands in the sink, then wiping them on a piece of kitchen roll.

"Will I get paid?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, why do you always want to work at the shop just for the money?"

"There's this new McQueen coat I like, and-"

"So a coat is more important than spending some time with your father?" Burt challenged.

"Dad, I do like spending time with you, but I'm a teenager now, you know, teenage angst. Plus, it's nearly the holidays, I need money," Kurt said, still setting the table.

Burt huffed. "I'm going upstairs to change," he said gruffly.

Kurt shrugged. He didn't think he had done anything was wrong. He knew his dad was tired, but should he really take his problems home with him?

Kurt had just finished setting the table when he heard a knock at the door. His dad was still upstairs, most likely in the shower, so Kurt had to go and answer the door.

He couldn't think who would be knocking at this time, him and Blaine were due to go out as soon as dinner was finished, had Blaine forgotten about the meal him and his dad had pledged to have for ages? His dad was going to kill him…

Kurt slowly walked up to the door, he took the chain off the door and slowly opened the door.

Before he had a chance of opening it all the way, the door was pushed open and Kurt was pushed aside. Kurt watched as 3 masked men wearing black entered his house. Kurt just stood there frozen, he had no idea what was going on.

He felt himself be grabbed from the back of his shirt, and lead into the living room by one of the men.

"Stay there, and we won't kill you," one of the men said, he was the heaviest of the two, with black tracksuit bottoms on and a black hoodie that was too small for him, showing his bulge hanging over his jeans.

Kurt still stood frozen. He thought that if he cooperated, nothing bad would happen.

"Are you alone?" the smallest man asked. Kurt was still in shock, so didn't hear the question directed at him.

The smaller man pulled out a gun from his trouser, the gun was snug between his hip and his trousers, and pointed the gun at Kurt's head.

"I said, are you alone?" he asked again.

"Yes," Kurt hadn't even thought about what he had said, before he had actually said it. But it was too late to take it back now. He just prayed that his dad would stay upstairs, and that the men would just take whatever they came here for and leave.

"Good kid, now, here's what's going to happen, we are going-"

"Kurt? Did I leave my keys in the kitchen? I can't remember if I brought them in or not," he heard his dad shout from upstairs.

Kurt gasped and was sure that all the colour had drained from his face. He saw the men glare at him. The taller one went over to him and pressed Kurt's back to the man's front, holding him in place so he couldn't escape, he then took out his own gun and pointed the end of the gun on side of his head.

"Bring him down here kid," the man growled in his ear. Kurt whimpered.

"D-d-dad? Can y-you come down h-here please?" Kurt hated how weak his voice sounded, and how much his voice stuttered out of fear.

Using his father's intuition, he sensed there was something wrong, Burt hurried down the stairs. He walked into the dining room, the food was ready but Kurt was no where to be seen.

He then checked the living room and what he saw shocked him to his core.

His son was held at gunpoint by 3 guys wearing all black and masks covering their faces. He looked at his son, who looked like a terrified puppy. He had gone so pale, and his lips were quivering.

The 2 other guys pointed their guns at him, and Burt put his hands up in surrender.

"Please don't hurt him, he's just a kid," Burt begged.

"Hummel, right?" the shorter guy asked.

"Um, yeah?" Burt asked cautiously.

"Well Mr Hummel, can you kneel on the floor for me?" he asked, using the gun as a motion for Burt to get down.

Burt slowly kneeled down on the floor, his eyes never leaving his terrified sons.

"Now, before we begin this robbery, we'd just like to say that we do not tolerate liars." The smaller one said, he then nodded at the guy holding his son.

Next thing Burt saw was the bigger guy throwing his son on the floor like a rag doll, and kicking him hard in the stomach.

* * *

**Think I'll leave it here for now, because if you've read my other stories, you'll know that I LOVE cliffhangers…**

**So until next time!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**So I've been absent the last couple of days as I was having a birthday weekend!**

**Also, just to warn you, I go on holiday on the 4th September for a week with my girls so there will be no updates…So when the time comes I'll have to end that chapter on a BIG cliffhanger… ;)**

**ALSO ALSO: I've read quite a few Home Invasion fics were Kurt gets raped during the process, this will NOT happen in this story. Yeah I may put Kurtie in near death experiences, but rape is a big no no. I just really hate fics were characters are raped! Even if the stories are amazing, I always have to forward the particular scene. So NO RAPE!**

**Response to reviews (holy crap 15 reviews thank you!)**

**OfRedvinesAndKlisses: Thanks honey! :D**

**lyokodreamer: teehee! You know me better than anyone ;D**

**Rory and Erin and Me: awkward…so my brother is called Rory and my cousin is called Erin…what a revelation! Welcome! Your such a sweetie thank you!**

**babyournotalone: Of course! We need comfort!Blaine and klisses and kluddles!**

**kdibs227cheerleader****: Wow thank you!**

**writeyourimagination**: **OMG thank you! Don't worry, Kurt is far off from Dolphin heaven…**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx****: yeah…I can't help it!**

**SpecialBookworm-39****4****: *BAM* update**

**B2isbetterthanB1: Hey lady! Maybe…*hides***

**FanofChrisCMaxA1****: Thankya!**

**LeprechaunVomitxD****: Your name, your picture, your everything. Let me love you!**

**LaurenEP18****: teehee, yep…no more I swear *fingers crossed behind back***

**Hermione1017****: I know! I know! I'm sorry! Not sorry…**

**The fuzziest Panda****: Your name, can I just**

**Wclower****: Hey lady! Don't worry about reviewing every chapter, just as long as your enjoying the story that's all that matters to me! I'm here if you want to chat :D Much love xoxo**

**PHEW! Now that that's all taken care of, who wants to know what happens next?**

**I sure do!**

* * *

An exploding pain shot through Kurt's stomach, he cried out in pain and curled up into a ball on the floor, protecting his tender stomach.

He felt more kicks hitting him in his back, causing him to cry out some more. He heard his dad yelling in the background. Kurt closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears he could feel falling freely down his cheeks to go, and for the pain to stop.

What felt like hours later, when it was only about a minute, the kicking stopped, but Kurt wasn't going to uncurl himself just yet, it wasn't safe.

"What are you doing you fucking psychos? Beating up a teenager! Who the fuck are you?" Burt shouted, his eyes full of hate for the men doing this to them.

"We aren't classified to give you our real names, so call me Bob, this is James, and the one giving your son his punishment is Marcus, now we have the introductions sorted, Marcus, leave the kid, bring him over to his daddy," Bob said.

Marcus huffed because his play time was over. He picked Kurt up from under his arms, causing Kurt to cry out at the movement, and dragged him over to Burt, who was still kneeling on the floor, and lay Kurt next to him.

Burt immediately pulled Kurt up so he was sitting on his thighs, he wrapped one arm around Kurt's back, careful of the soon to be bruises marring his back. Kurt leaned his head on Burt's chest, breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"It's alright kiddo, your doing so good," Burt cooed, kissing his son's forehead.

"Aaw isn't this sweet boys?" Bob, who was supposedly the leader of the 3 said, "Now, let's get down to business. If you hadn't already noticed, this is a robbery, if you do not cooperate, well, the boy here, Kurt right? Well he can tell you what happens," he sneered; Burt pulled Kurt closer into him.

"Now, you are going to tell us where all the money is hidden, because Mr Hummel, we watch the news, so we know that 'Congressman Hummel' has a bit of cash from all his elections. But before we start, pass me your phones." James said, putting his hand out in front of both the Hummel's.

Burt took his phone from his shirt pocket, and Kurt was struggling to get his phone out from his jeans.

"Hurry up we don't have all day!" James pushed. Kurt managed to get his phone out and handed it to James, who then placed them gently on the floor, and smashed his foot on top of them.

"Now, tell me where your landline phones are?" James said, pointing the gun at them.

"There's one over there," Burt said pointing to the phone next to the armchair, "And there's one in the master bedroom."

James nodded at Marcus, who then went upstairs. Kurt and Burt watched as Bob went over to the living room phone, got out a pocket knife from his trouser pocket, and cut the wire. Both Hummel men watched as their last hopes were ripped apart, just like the wire, holding their freedom.

Bob came back and joined James in pointing the gun at the Hummel men, while waiting for Marcus to come back.

"So Kurt, have a girlfriend?" Bob inquired.

Kurt shook his head, hiding his face in his fathers flannel shirt.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you." Bob shouted, and Kurt whimpered and his head shot in Bob's direction.

"No," Kurt said quietly.

"Do you…have a boyfriend?" James asked.

Kurt looked worriedly at his dad then back at the men.

"It's okay, we're not homophobic, my mum left my dad because she was a lesbian," James said.

"She'd be ashamed at the way you turned out," Burt mumbled to himself, thinking that no one heard him.

But they had.

James glared at Burt, moved closer to Kurt and ripped him away from Burt. He then pushed Kurt into Bob's waiting hold. Kurt watched as James tackled his father to the floor, and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Kurt couldn't stop screaming, his dad was being hurt by these maniacs, and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to get out of Bob's strong grip, but he wasn't going anywhere. So all Kurt could do was shout at James and tell him to get off his father.

"PLEASE! He's sick! Please, please do whatever you want to me but leave him alone!" Kurt yelled through tears.

James stopped pounding into a semi conscious Burt, and turned around to face Kurt.

"He's sorry! He didn't mean to say it! He's scared right now! Please stop hurting my dad," Kurt sobbed, collapsing into Bob's hold.

James got up off the floor and walked over to Kurt, his heavy boots banging onto the floor.

"You're a lot different from the other people we rob. Most boys let their fathers take own punishments and just sit in silence and watch. He's really special to you isn't he?" James said softly, while stroking the end of the gun over Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt shivered at the contact and whimpered, but managed to nod at the question directed at him.

"I might have to take you up on that offer. Now, go and kneel next to your father, like a good boy," James replied.

Kurt didn't even need to be told twice, he ran over next to his father, bumping into Marcus who had entered the room again, Kurt pushed himself out of the way of the giant and carried on over to his father and trying to shake him awake.

"Dad, please wake up. Please don't leave me alone with these people," Kurt begged.

Kurt heard the 3 men talking in the background, so he decided to eavesdrop.

"I checked all the rooms, no one else is in here. But there's a room with lots of fancy clothes that would be enough to feed us for a year," Marcus murmured.

"So are we going to stick to the plan? We take the goods and the kid and leave town or what?" James asked.

Kurt gasped quietly at his words. _Their going to take me!?_ Kurt felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

"We'll see how much money we get outta 'em, otherwise we'll see." Bob replied.

Kurt scrunched his face up to stop himself from crying out, letting the men know that Kurt had been listening into their interaction, meaning Kurt being punished.

Kurt continued to shake his dad, begging in his mind for him to wake up.

He whispered, _"Please daddy, don't let them take me away…" _

* * *

**Because I'm feeling generous, and I'm really getting into this story, and also there wasn't much action in this story, who would like another update later tonight? Huh?  
**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

Home Invasion Chapter 2

Burt woke up lying on the floor and with a splitting headache. He looked around the room in a daze; he seemed to be the only one in the room. _Where was Kurt!?_

Burt started to look around the room frantically, ignoring the dizzy feelings when a voice from behind him made him stop.

"It's okay, he's just in his room," Burt turned around and saw James, sitting in his armchair, the gun lazily pointed at Burt.

"What is he doing up there?" Burt asked, making a move to rush out of the room to find his son, when the click of the gun stopped him in his tracks.

"He's fine; he's just collecting valuable items from his room, he'll be down in- aah, speak of the devil," James said excitedly.

Burt saw his son walk in the room with the gun pointed to the back of his neck in case he ran away. His son looked a mess; he had been crying that much was evident. But when Kurt laid his eyes on his father, they filled with hope. When the gun was taken from his neck and Bob went over to James with a bag full of what looked like clothes, Kurt crawled over to his father.

"Dad! Oh my God I never thought you'd wake up!" Kurt said, hugging his father tightly.

"Kiddo, I'm fine, I'm never going to leave you, okay?" Burt said, putting his hand on the back of Kurt's head, making him lean on Burt's chest.

"They said they were going to take me away! Please don't let them daddy," Kurt sobbed silently into his shirt.

Burt gasped at Kurt's words. God, they were going to take his son? He had never heard Kurt call him 'daddy' since Elizabeth's death in that accident. Kurt had grown up a lot after that time.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kurt, you hear me? Never." Burt promised.

Marcus came downstairs with a whole load of jewellery boxes. Oh God no…

"You can't take those!" Burt shouted.

All three men turned to look at him, even Kurt looked up in shock.

"Please, their my wife's. Their all I have left of her belongings," Burt pleaded. But he wasn't getting anywhere with them.

Marcus carried on dumping the jewellery boxes into the bag with all the other items in.

"Kurt, can you tell your dad your promise we made?" James asked tiredly.

Kurt whimpered at the memory of what he had said to James.

"Your son, volunteered to take your punishments for you, when you acted up. Now, unfortunately, we need to keep our promise too," James turned around and nodded at Bob.

Bob swiftly walked over to Kurt and Burt, and tore a whimpering Kurt from Burt's hold again.

"NO GOD NO PLEASE!" Burt shouted, getting up from the floor, but he felt the gun at the side of his head again.

He watched as Bob dragged Kurt further into the room, away from his father. Bob punched Kurt in the face so hard that Kurt fell to the ground, he didn't make a sound.

When Kurt lay on his stomach, he hadn't realised that his hand was lying flat on the floor.

When Kurt looked up, he saw Marcus towering over him, next thing; he feels a boot connecting with his hand. He heard the crack his bones made as they broke. Kurt screamed in pain, he tried desperately to get his hand free from the boot, crushing his hand underneath.

Burt was shouting at the men to leave his son alone, but to no avail.

When Marcus finally took his foot off Kurt's hand, Kurt put his injured hand to his chest, and started writhing on the floor, trying to ease the pain. He inspected his hand and saw that a bit of bone was sticking out of his hand. His bone.

Kurt rolled over onto the other side of his injured hand and vomited on the floor.

Marcus gave a disgusted face, and walked back over to a smirking James. James looked at Burt, who hand his hand covering his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

Burt felt sick himself. To see his son in so much pain was like having his heart ripped out in one slowly. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes watching his son's face contorted with pain.

"Now that we've got all that cleared up, we need to move onto the next stage of tonight. Mr Hummel, you will need to come with Bob to the closest ATM, where you will draw out $15000 in cash. You have half an hour, or we might get a little too excited with your boy over there," James said.

"I don't have that kind of cash on my card," Burt said, perplexed. He watched as Marcus started to turn around and head back to his son.

"NO! I have cash in the garage, if you'll drive me there I'll get you some money from the safe, just please don't hurt my boy more, please," Burt begged.

The men seemed pleased with this plan. James walked over to Kurt and kneeled down to the boy.

"Okay, you and Bob will go and get the money, while me and Marcus here will babysit your baby boy, we'll add an extra 5 minutes if your having a trip to your shop, so you have 35 minutes." James said, while putting his hand on Kurt's face and squeezing his face. Kurt shook his hand away and turned his head so he wasn't looking at James.

"No, why doesn't Marcus come with me? Please!" Burt asked.

"Hhmm, I could, but I don't want to, I think me and Kurt are becoming new best pals, don't you think?" Marcus asked, amused.

Burt stood up and walked over to Marcus, pointing his finger at him, "If you lay another hand on him, I swear-"

"D-dad, s-stop," Burt stopped in his tracks when he heard his son beg.

He then remembered. _If he said something they wouldn't like, they punish his son._

"Can I talk to my son please?" Burt asked.

The three men stepped aside, so the two Hummel men could have some time.

Burt kneeled down over Kurt, and cupped his hands on Kurt's face. His left cheek was already turning a bluish colour. Burt braved a look at Kurt's hand and saw the bone sticking out, blood slowly oozing out of the cut; it was already swelling and bruising.

"Kurt, I am so sorry kiddo, I am so sorry," Burt begged for forgiveness. It is his fault that Kurt is in so much pain.

"It's f-fine. N-not your f-fault," Kurt managed out.

"You're being so brave son, so, so brave," Burt said, putting his forehead on Kurt's.

"Just, h-hurry back, okay?" Kurt pleaded quietly with his dad.

I promise, I love you son," Burt said, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

He then stood up and faced Bob.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

Burt was almost in tears as they set the timer as soon as he said he was ready to go, but then forgot where he put his keys, and they still timed him on that.

So Burt was speeding over to the nearest ATM he could think of, with only 20 minutes left. Plus, he needed to head over to the garage and get more cash.

As soon as he reached an ATM, he parked his car, and ran over to it. He had tears of frustration as he saw there was a queue, a few girls, probably no older than Kurt, getting money for a big night out.

Bob sighed in frustration, earning looks from the girls in front.

"What the fuck is his problem?" One girl whispered loudly to the group.

"I don't know, he's being a bit of an ass if you ask me!" the other girl said, a little too loudly.

"SSHH! He'll hear you!" The girl getting the cash out said.

"Good, hope he understands he's being a real dickhead!" the girl said loudly again.

Burt was begging them silently to stop, he saw that Bob's anger was flaring up.

The girls finally finished, and started to walk off.

"You get the money, I just need to do something," Bob said.

Burt went over to the ATM and entered his pass code. He flinched violently when he heard three gunshots coming from the alleyway down the road. This just made him hurry.

By the time Bob came back, smoke coming out from the end of his gun, Burt had taken out half of the money needed.

"Right, so we have 8 minutes, left, you ready?" Bob said, irritated.

Burt all but ran to the car.

* * *

Kurt doesn't remember how he got up off the floor and sitting on the sofa. He was still nursing his probably broken hand in his lap, looking at his feet.

Marcus was raiding the kitchen, while James was in the room with Kurt.

"So, your dad seemed real upset when we took the jewellery," James said coolly.

Kurt nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Why is that?" he inquired.

Kurt so wanted him to fuck of and mind his own god damn business, but he looked at his hand, which still hurt like a bitch, and thought that things could only get worse from here.

"She died in a car accident when I was little," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh shit," was all James could say. This conversation was getting awkward.

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked.

Kurt thought he had said something wrong when James moved himself off of the wall he was leaning on, and over to the armchair.

"Because, I like to know a bit about my victims lives, and feel jealous over how much my life suck," James said simply.

Kurt looked at him in shock, he was about to say something else when the door bell rang, causing Kurt's heart to flare up in panic.

Marcus came rushing into the room when he heard the door bell. James stood up from his spot on the arm chair and pointed the gun at Kurt.

"Were you expecting anyone else tonight?" James whispered.

Kurt shook his head, but then froze, and had the look of sheer terror on his face.

"_Blaine…"_

* * *

**TEEHEE! Loving all the love! And I am so glad you're all enjoying the cliffhangers!**

**So, what do you thinks going to happen next?**

**I love to hear everyone's views! They inspire me, and you never know, your ideas might somehow worm themselves into a chapter…**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**The response for the last two chapters was AMAZING!**

**Now, you all know me so well, so you know I'm going to hurt Kurt, but I'm debating with myself whether he should be injured, or for something really, REALLY bad to happen. Hmmmmmmm?  
**

**Also, check out my updated poll on my profile!**

* * *

Home Invasion - Chapter 4

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ Kurt thought after he heard the knock on the door. He swore his heart was in his stomach and his eyes were bigger than Miss Pillsbury's.

"Let's go welcome our newest guest then shall we?" Marcus said excitedly.

"No please! He'll go away! He'll go away if I we keep quiet and he'll leave!" Kurt said, running over to Marcus to stop him.

"Kurtie! I know your in there honey, your Navigator is in the parking lot and the lights are off! Let me in! It's raining heavily!" Blaine called from outside, banging on the door again.

"He's not going to go away…" James sing songed.

"Kurt hurry the movie starts in 15 minutes and Jeff and Nick are waiting for us!" Blaine yelled.

"Please, just let me talk to him! I'll tell him to go away, I'll do anything please!" he begged, grabbing onto Marcus.

"Hmmm, but wouldn't it be fun to have one more person in on the action?" James said, looking as if he was thinking hard. Kurt was shaking his head violently. "No? Okay, Marcus, throw him over your phone, he can call his little buddy on there. But set it to private number before you do it!" James said.

Marcus fiddled with his own phone, _probably stolen_, and handed it to Kurt. He was having a bit of difficulty typing the numbers with one hand. Marcus was getting annoyed and couldn't wait anymore, he grabbed the phone back and Kurt recalled the number for Blaine.

"Now, if you give any indication that anything is wrong, I'll put a bullet through your throat. Got it?" James threatened, loading his gun and pointing it at Kurt. Kurt whimpered but nodded, and put the phone to his ear as it started ringing, he put it on loudspeaker. He could hear Blaine's ringtone coming from outside getting louder, as Blaine took it out and answered it.

"_Hi honey?"_

"Hi," Kurt said, giving a watery smile. He would not break down. If Blaine heard the gunshot, he would storm in here and get himself killed.

"_May I ask why you're ringing me while we're only like 2 feet away from each other?"_ Blaine teased.

"I'm sick…" the machines in his head were turning as he thought of the most convincing lie, "I don't want to get you infected…"

"_Honey! I'm sorry, what's wrong with you?"_ Blaine asked clearly concerned.

"Just a stomach bug, must have picked it up from Carole, she had it yesterday" Kurt said. He felt ashamed for lying to his boyfriend, but it had to be done.

"_Carole isn't even here Kurt…"_ Shit. _"Why are you lying to me?"_ Blaine said voice full of hurt.

Kurt had to do the only thing to get Blaine away from the house, away from the danger, lurking around. He had to really hurt him.

"Please, just go away Blaine, I don't want to see you tonight," Kurt said tiredly.

"_What? No! I want to know why you lied to me? Have you not learnt anything from the whole Chandler thing! I can't believe you!"_

"Blaine, please, just go," Kurt was willing himself not to cry.

"_Fine, whatever. I guess I'll see you at school then?" _Blaine said, sounding pissed.

"Okay, I love you," Blaine had shut the line as soon as Kurt said those final words.

The two men and Kurt waited in the living room in silence until they saw the headlights of Blaine's car drive off into the night.

Kurt clutched the phone to his chest with his good hand as if it was his lifeline. _It was his only lifeline._

Kurt had a plan…

James was admiring some of his mother's antiques she used to collect, and Marcus was looking around the room awkwardly. This was his only chance.

Kurt ran to the living room exit, just managing to get out of the way from Marcus, who was yelling at him. Kurt kept running and didn't turn around. He ran up the stairs, both men on his trail, Kurt ran into the bathroom, and locked the door, just in time for the two bodies of the men to slam into the door.

"FUCKING BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Marcus roared.

Kurt sat down under the sink, and sobbed. He had done one of the single, most stupidest things ever. But this was about survival.

Still gripping the phone, he dialled 911, still hearing the smashing of the door from the outside.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_ the operator asked.

"T-t-there's t-three men i-in the house, o-one took m-my d-d-dad to g-get m-m-money, and the o-other t-t-w-wo stayed h-here." Kurt stuttered.

"_Okay sweetie, are you in a safeplace?"_

"I r-ran i-into the u-up-upstairs bath-room," Kurt said quietly.

"_Okay honey, help is on the way, police have been dispatched now, okay? Are you hurt?"_

"Y-yes, they-"

Kurt stopped when he heard the sound of silence. What were they doing? It wasn't till he heard the sound of nails clanging to the floor; he knew exactly what they were doing.

"Oh my God no! Their getting in! Please help me!" Kurt shouted down the phone.

But it was too late. The door was kicked down and Kurt screamed. He threw the phone in fright, and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"You're going to pay you fucking faggot!" Marcus screamed, kicking Kurt in the back until Kurt uncurled from himself, sobbing in pain.

"We told you to behave, if you didn't you would pay," James said, polishing his gun on his T-shirt.

The front door downstairs slammed shut, Kurt heard his father yell his name in the distance. He couldn't really hear from the ringing in his ears. He could vaguely hear the sound of heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Kurt got up of the floor and used the sink to keep him stable.

"P-please," Kurt whispered.

Kurt saw his dad stop at the broken door of the bathroom in shock, the piercing sound of a gun going off stilled the room.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**teehee! No hate! :P**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry, i'm still alive!**

**So work has been absolutely carazay! Because we had the bank holiday, Tuesday was absolute hell.**

**So I go on holiday Tuesday, so I might update for you again either tomorrow night or Monday morning…depends how I feel of what you make of this chapter…**

* * *

Home Invasion – Chapter 5

Burt and Bob made it to the garage with just 2 minutes to spare. Burt was scared shitless. He knew that he wasn't going to get back to Kurt in time and he dreaded to think what would happen to his son.

Quickly, Burt opened the front doors of his office, and marched over to his safe. His hands were trembling so much that it look him 8 tries to unlock the safe, and the fact that Bob was poking the gun in his back didn't help.

When the safe was open, he was pushed aside by Bob, who proceeded to fill up his sack of the money, Burt watched as the safe was cleared, and the money he had saved up with Elizabeth was in a dirty sack, to be given to these disgusting people.

"We better hurry, last time we were late, the kids and wife weren't there," Bob said, recounting his memories of his past victims. Burt shuddered, and all but ran out of the shop, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

The drive back to the house was tense, Burt's hands which were sitting on his lap were shaking, he was bouncing his leg up and down in anticipation. He was really worried something had happened to his boy. If something had, he would never forgive himself.

Bob was driving this time; he was concentrating on the road ahead. He seemed to be a bit lost.

"I could drive if you wanted," Burt said quietly.

"Shut the fuck up! I know exactly where we are…anyway, I know not to trust the victims to drive on the way back, last time, I was driven into a ditch, the guy tried to escape, I shot him in the back of the head. We don't want that now, do we?" Bob sneered.

"H-how many?" Burt asked timidly.

"You lose count over the years," Bob said darkly, looking at Burt causing Burt to tear his gaze away from the man and look out the window.

They finally reached the house, the cars were still here; Burt wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or nervous.

He quickly got out of the car just as the engine was turned off and waited for Bob to get to the door as he had the house keys attached to his car keys.

The rain was a lot heavier now; it wasn't too bad when they were at ATM. Bob hurried over to the door with the sack in hand and threw the keys over to Burt.

Burt fumbled with the keys but finally got the door open. He looked around the house, but couldn't see anyone. _Shit was he too late?_

"KURT!" Burt shouted loudly, hearing it echo through the house.

Burt heard shouting coming from upstairs, _no…_

Burt ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would go, Bob following right behind him. He ran through the upstairs corridor and saw that his bathroom door was lying discarded in the middle of the hallway. Burt ran to where his bathroom was, and stopped in the doorway at what he saw.

Marcus was kicking Kurt, while he lay crumpled and crying on the floor, next, Marcus grabbed Kurt's arm and helped Kurt into a standing position. Burt looked over at James and saw the gun.

"NO!" Burt yelled but it was too late, a gun shot rang out.

* * *

Kurt looked around the room in confusion. He heard a really loud bang, now everything was like it was in slow motion. It's as if his brain had shut down.

The room was deadly quiet; he could still see the smoke coming out from the barrel of the gun was filling up the room. Why was everyone staring at him? Did he have something on his face?

He watched as his dad gripped his biceps, and started trying to shake him out of his trance. He was crying, why was his dad crying?

Kurt suddenly felt himself fall to the floor; he was put into a lying down position by his dad.

Kurt watched as the Marcus started shoving a smiling James and a shocked Bob out of the room, the sound of their footsteps running down the stairs echoed.

"Kurt…" Burt said, touching Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked up at his dad again, he was so confused. Why did he feel so tired?

Something wet was dripping through Kurt's shirt. He wanted to know what the substance was that was ruining his new shirt. Kurt put his hand up to his shirt and touched it, he brought his hand back up to his face and Kurt was horrified at what he saw…_blood._

Kurt started coming out of his shock, and the pain was becoming evident. Kurt started screaming in pain, rolling around on the floor, hitting his already injured hand on the floor in the process, causing more pain.

Burt was at a loss of what to do. He had to get Kurt to a hospital. _But our phones were destroyed, and I don't think I can drive in this state._

Burt gently picked Kurt up, mindful of his injuries, and bounded down the stairs. The door was already open from the robber's quick escape. Burt ran out of the house and into the rain, he was going to get a neighbour to help them when Kurt cried out in pain again.

Burt placed Kurt gently on the wet grass, he couldn't tell if Kurt was crying, or if it was from the rain. God he was so pale.

"It's alright kiddo, dad's going to get some help, okay?" Burt whispered in his shivering son's ear gently. "SOMEONE HELP US!" Burt shouted loudly, begging for one of the neighbours to come.

"D-d-daddy…" Burt looked down at his too little son, the blood covered his once white shirt, he was shaking like crazy, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Kurt, you have to stay with me, stay with me," Burt begged.

Suddenly, Kurt started making a choking sound, Kurt grabbed Burt's shirt with his hand, eyes wide and continued to choke.

"Kurt…KURT!" Burt yelled, he was at a loss of what to do.

"Is everything alright out here?" the little old lady from next door said, coming out of her house.

"PLEASE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Burt shouted. The neighbour ran into the house, yelling at her husband to go outside and help.

Burt watched as his son couldn't breathe, and it was heartbreaking.

"Please, don't leave me," Burt cried.

Kurt suddenly went still, lying limp on the floor, eyes closed.

"Kurt?" Burt said quietly. "KURT!"

Burt sobbed and screamed as he held his bleeding-to-death son in the pouring rain. He could vaguely see sirens in the distance. But was it too late?

* * *

**So who wants an update? Or who wants to wait a whole week not knowing if Kurt's going to be okay?**

**Get reviewing!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, because I'm a woman of my word (sometimes) here's the chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, Burt couldn't bear to be apart from his son. He continued to cradle Kurt in his lap, crying into his son's hair.

Kurt was eventually freed from Burt's death grip and put onto a stretcher, Burt not taking his eyes off his son.

"I've found a pulse! Its faint, but its still there!' One of the paramedics announced.

"Let's get him to L.M hospital stat!" Another one ordered.

Burt cried with joy at the words. _His son was alive. He was going to be okay._

They got Kurt's stretcher into the ambulance in record time, and Burt hopped into the ambulance and grabbed his son's hand.

They had reached the hospital and Kurt was still hanging on like a Trojan horse. Burt was currently sitting on a hospital bed, surrounded by a light blue curtain. He had just had stitches in his lip after being punched by the intruder.

The last bit of news he heard from Kurt was that he was still in surgery, but that was over 3 hours ago. Burt didn't know whether that was good news or bad news.

He was just waiting for the all clear from the nurse, then he could go to the waiting area and wait for news on his son. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were still covered in blood. _**Kurt's blood, his little boy's blood. **_Burt reached down for the bin next to the bed and proceeded to vomit into the bin.

The nurse decided to come in at this time, she made a sympathetic noise, and took the bin from Burt when he had finished emptying the contents of her stomach. She came back shortly afterwards with a baby wipe and hand sanitizer gel.

Burt sat there staring in front while the nurse cleaned off the blood on Burt's hands and arms. She noticed that his shirt was also covered with blood.

She stood up from the end of the bed and faced Burt.

"I'll go and get you a pair of scrubs and we can get rid of the shirt you're wearing. I'll be right back," she said before vacating the room.

Burt didn't hear a thing she just said, he just continued to stare. _When I get my hands on the bastards that did this I swear to God..._ Burt thought bitterly. His thoughts then moved over to his son. _What if he didn't make it? I couldn't go on without him...what if he's in a coma? What if he never wakes up? What if he becomes a vegetable?_

Burt's thoughts were interrupted again by the nurse. She placed some fresh scrubs in front of him; he looked at them in confusion.

"I'll leave you to change, just holler when you're done and I'll show you to the waiting area." She said, before leaving the area once again, this time pulling the curtain across, to give him some privacy.

Burt stood up and started to undo his shirt. He didn't realise it before, but his hands were shaking like mad. Burt didn't have the patience to fumble with all his buttons, so he ripped the shirt apart, causing the buttons to fly everywhere on the floor.

Burt was breathing heavily, he did feel a little bit better that he finally took his rage out on something as small as a flannel t-shirt. He then decided he couldn't just stand here and be depressed, his boy needed him. He put on the oversized scrubs and marched out through the curtain and towards the nurse.

As soon as Burt reached the waiting room, a doctor was already waiting for him.

"Aah Mr Hummel? I'm Doctor Kaver, I was assisting your sons surgery." Dr Kaver said politely.

Burt didn't have time for polite chit chat. "Where's my boy? Is he okay?" He asked desperately.

The surgery went well, however we lost him a few times during the operation but he came back fighting. He's a fighter Mr Hummel as I'm sure you already know." Burt nodded in agreement. "We managed to heal up the wound, as your aware he was shot in the chest, so he is going to be restricted from physical activities, this includes running, dancing, and lifting heavy objects, even walking may tire him out quickly. He will need lots of bed rest, so make sure he's resting." The doctor said.

"When will he be awake?"

"We've had to give him an exceedingly high dose of morphine, and it will keep the pain under control. We've put him into a medically induced coma which will also help with his recovery and making sure he's well rested." The doctor watched as Burt slowly processed the information. _How could his son go through so much, and all he got was a split lip?_

"Before you go and see your son, is there anyone you'd like me to contact? How about his mother?" The doctor asked kindly.

"No, his mothers dead. His step mother and step brother are away in Canada. They should be back by the end of the week." Burt said.

"Okay, well if you'll follow me and I'll take you to your son, their prepping him for his room now," the doctor said, he then nodded his head towards the lift, telling Burt to follow him. Burt didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Carole was annoyed. When she got to Canada and surprised her family, she was notified that she had received the wrong invitation, and the wedding was held back till Christmas. So not only had Carole and Finn had a wasted journey, but the only flight they could get was for the same evening.

Right now, Carole was driving her car with a dozing Finn in the front, on their way back home from the airport.

They were just rounding the corner of their street. Carole was looking forward to having a nice bubble bath with the rose petals Kurt had bought for her birthday last week, and cuddles with her wonderful husband.

What Carole wasn't expecting was to see flashing lights outside her house, a flock of the neighbours being kept back by yellow police tape, and a forensics van.

Carole immediately halted the car to a stop, causing Finn to stir. He bolted upright at the sudden stop, and looked on at the house.

"Holy shit..." Finn said quietly.

They both got out of the car so fast and ran towards the house. Finn, with his long legs, reached the house first but was stopped from getting any closer to the house from a police officer.

"Woah son, you can't go past this tape," the officer said.

"But we live here!" Finn yelled, still struggling.

Carole came up next to Finn. "Where are my husband and son?" Carole ordered.

"Mrs Hummel? There was a robbery at your house this evening, your son and husband were taken to Lima Memorial Hospital a few hours ago. We're sorry to ask you this, but is there anywhere you can stay tonight? We're going to be investigating all throughout the night." The officer said sympathetically.

Carole nodded numbly and turned around to head back to the car, but was stopped by her neighbour sobbing into her husband's chest.

"It was horrible! So much blood..." She sobbed.

Carole felt the tears come before any even fell. She grabbed Finn's arm, who was stood frozen staring at a spot on the porch at the front of the house. _Blood._

Carole felt like she was going to be sick. She swallowed thickly and dragged Finn back towards the car.

They were headed to Lima Memorial Hospital.

* * *

**So I think this is an acceptable place to end it right? ;)**

**As I said before, I'm on holiday for a week tomorrow, its sad but it means...I CAN PLAN MORE CHAPTERS + FUTURE STORIES! Woo-woo!**

**So my lovelies, see you in a week!**

**In the words of Keith Lemon, "If I don't see you in a week, i'll see you through a window!"**

**And if CrissColfer is official when i'm not in the country, i will be pissed...**

**Adios,**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back! And with a new fic and a new chapter!**

**If you haven't checked out my new story go on my profile and its called "Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night". Its my first attempt of a kidnapping fic. Its been in my head for ages!**

**WhiteMartian4ever: sorry to disappoint you honey!**

**B2isbetterthanB1: thanks chicka! Good to be back =D**

**Got2luvCCFC: teehee! Because I'm evil!**

**LeprechaunVomitxD: I went to Tenerife! :D**

**g: sorry honey! But here he is! BAM!**

**So here's the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Carole and Finn made it to the hospital in record time. They managed to follow the receptionist's directions to Kurt's room with no problem.

They were currently stood outside the door, bracing themselves to enter. Finn was still shaking; Carole was unsure about whether he should come with her. They were both told that Kurt had sustained a gunshot wound, but the doctors refused to say as to where and how it happened.

"Are you alright to come in sweetheart or do you want to stay out here for a bit?" Carole asked, grabbing Finn's shoulder.

"I, I can't mum," Finn said before finally breaking.

Carole knew that Finn was affected by the police cars outside their house, and the blood on their doorstep. But Carole had to be there for Burt, whose son was in the hospital, his son who was close to death.

"You can stay out here, or you can call Puck or Rachel and ask if you could stay over at theirs," Carole said.

Finn nodded, and walked down the hallway with his phone in hand. Carole turned to face the door, breathed out, and opened the door. She was met with the most heart-breaking sight.

* * *

Burt walked behind the doctor in a daze; he barely registered anything the doctor said to him on the way. All he could think of was cradling his bleeding son in his arms, watching the life drain out of him, watching him gasp for breathe.

They suddenly came to an abrupt stop outside room 2413.

"Here we are Mr. Hummel. Just to warn you, you might get an unexpected visit from a police officer. If your son wakes up at any point, ring the button above the head of the bed. A nurse will be in later to check his vitals. Do you have any questions?" Dr Kaver asked. Burt shook his head in a daze. "Very well sir, I'll give you some privacy." He said, before walking quickly down the hallway.

Burt debated whether to go in or not. He needed to see his son desperately, but then if he saw his son in this state, the situation would seem so real. But his son needs him.

Burt slowly opened the door to his son's room and froze at the sight. His son was laying on his back, paler than the hospital bed sheets, tubes going down his throat and breathing tubes going up his nose. He had an IV in his left hand, a clear liquid running through his veins. His right hand was in a thick cast, covering his whole hand.

Burt walked over to the plastic chair and dragged it over next to the bed. He plonked himself down on the chair and gripped tightly into Kurt's arm.

"Hey kiddo, you're going to wake up soon, okay? I need you...I need you to help me get through this. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Burt cried, he put his face on his hands and sobbed.

Burt jumped when he felt a pair of hands from behind wrap around his neck; he looked up into the teary eyes of Carole.

"What happened Burt?" She asked gently.

Burt wasn't sure if he could replay what happened that night. He knew he had to tell the police, but then if he told Carole, maybe it would make telling the police easier.

Burt took a deep breathe, and told Carole everything. He told her about how they were kept hostage, what Kurt said about the men threatening to take Kurt away, the girls that were killed at the cash point, and finally Kurt being shot.

Burt and Carole were both crying towards the end. Carole was hugging Burt tightly, afraid that he would disappear.

"I held him in my arms while he was bleeding out. He was dying in my arms Carole and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched him struggle to breathe and I just sat there and did nothing!" Burt wailed.

"You didn't do anything Burt. You were there for him. Can you imagine how scared he'd be if he went through that all alone? You comforted him and made him less scared. Don't blame yourself honey, the only person to blame is the people who did this to you, if you could call them people at all," Carole comforted.

Burt wiped his nose with his sleeve, and looked back at his wife.

"What are you doing back early?"

"We were told the wrong date, we got back to the house but the police are there and everyone is surrounding the house, wanting to know what happened most likely," Carole said bitterly.

"Where's Finn?"

"I just got a text from him, Puck came and picked him up from here, he's staying at the Puckerman's tonight. When we got to the house he saw the blood on the doorstep and freaked out."

Burt nodded slowly in rhythm with the heart monitor beeping through the silence of the room.

Burt continued to watch Kurt like a hawk for any signs of him waking up.

* * *

Blaine entered McKinley High with a spring in his step. He tried to forget about Kurt blowing him off on their date last night, but he had great fun with Nick and Jeff instead. They went to the movies to see the new Batman Movie, and then they went to breadsticks for dinner. He felt like it's been years since he last saw Nick and Jeff, so it was great to catch up with them again.

Blaine walked to his locker to get his morning books out for lessons. He was supposed to meet Kurt at his locker, but he wasn't sure if Kurt was still angry at him, even though it should be the other way round. They hadn't been on a date in ages, and just when Blaine has time to go out, Kurt blows him off.

Blaine slammed his locker shut, and walked away towards his first class. He was seated in the middle of the room with Brittany, Mercedes, Artie and Puck, but they haven't turned up yet. Blaine slumps down in the seat and gets his books from his bag. He can hear the hushed whispers of other students coming from behind him.

_"Did you hear about what happened last night?"_

_"Yeah! I can't believe it! It was just down my street, there were police cars and everything!"_

_"I know! I want to know what happened, I've only heard rumours."_

_"I heard that a member of the family went psycho and tried to kill the rest of the family!"_

_"I heard from Hanna that there was a murder!"_

Blaine couldn't help but smirk at their crazy theories. Nothing like this happens in small towns like this. Just as he was thinking this, Mercedes came in with Artie.

"This whole place is buzzing! I wanna know what all the drama is about!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"Some serious shit happened last night ya'all! The whole street was buzzing!" Artie said.

"Once Puck get's here he'll tell us what's going on, he knows everything." Brittany said, sitting down next to Blaine.

It was now halfway through the lesson and Puck still wasn't here, which wasn't surprising in the least.

Suddenly, the overhead speakers played the familiar tune which was played before the principle would make an announcement. This time it was one Miss Sylvester.

"Students and teachers, I regret to inform you that a student was severely injured last night in an attack on their home. I am aware of the rumours going around about what happened, I suggest they end now or I will throw you all down the stairs that I can promise. Thank you."

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Woah," one jock in the back said.

"Okay students, let's get back to Shakespeare." The teacher said.

Before the teacher could say anything, the speakers sounded again.

"Other gay, please come to the principals office."

Everyone immediately looked at Blaine who was sat frozen in his seat. He finally realised that Coach Sylvester actually meant him, so he gathered his things and walked quickly out of the classroom to the Principal's office.

When he arrived, Principal Figgins was sitting at his desk, Coach Sylvester and Mr Schue standing either side of him, looking mellow.

"Mr Anderson, please take a seat," Principal Figgins said, pointing to the chair.

Blaine took a seat in front of the 3 teachers awkwardly.

"Have I done something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No Mr Anderson, we've got something to tell you. Your boyfriend Kurt Hummel was taken to hospital late last night. We thought you already knew-"

Blaine didn't even let him finish that sentence, he ran out of the office. He could hear Coach Sue and Mr Schue running after him, calling his name. He didn't listen though.

He ran to his car and tore out of the parking lot. He must have broken so many speed limits, but he didn't care. He had to get to the hospital.

He made it to the hospital 20 minutes later. He didn't even bother taking the key out of the car. He ran to the main entrance towards the reception desk.

"Hi, Kurt Hummel. Where is he?"

"You family?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but-"

"I'm sorry, family only." She interrupted.

"Please, I'm his boyfriend."

"Not my problem."

"Please let me see him!" Blaine begged.

"Blaine, honey?"

Blaine turned around and saw Carole standing behind him. She looked a mess. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes were all wrinkled.

"Carole," Blaine said brokenly. When Carole opened her arms out to him he all but ran into her arms and cried. She petted his hair and shushed him while he cried. When he finally calmed down, he looked back up to Carole.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding so young.

"He was shot in the chest." Carole said quickly.

Blaine felt like he was going to start sobbing all over again. Carole could clearly see this, so quickly tried to reassure him.

"Hey, hey sshh, he's okay. He's going to be okay. Maybe not straightaway, but he will be. Okay? Now come on sweetie, I'll take you to his room."

Blaine nodded, and let Carole lead him to Kurt's room.

* * *

**So I just heard the rumours about Kurt getting a new love interest. Can I just say Ryan; I have nothing to say to you. My mother always told me if I didn't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all ;)**

**So I have a new fic up! It's called Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night, it's my Kurt kidnap story.**

**Funny story actually, I was sleeping on the plane on the way back home, and I dreamed this whole fic, then woke up and feared I would forget it.**

**Suddenly, I remembered I left my notebook and pen in my luggage! NOOOO!**

**So…I sneakily grabbed my phone out of my bag (FUQ DA POLICE) and typed out the plot quickly.**

**So I nearly killed hundreds of people, but it would have been so worth it!**

**Also, imagine me telling you my story with lots of hand gestures and an excited tone!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Blaine was taken to Kurt's room, he never left his bedside. There was no way he was leaving Kurt's side, for fear he wouldn't be there when his boyfriend woke up on his own. The only one who could coax him to eat, shower and sleep was Burt Hummel, who refused to leave Kurt's side either.

But today was the day. A whole week later that doctors were finally going to take Kurt out of his medically induced coma. His wound on his chest was healing nicely, with no signs of infection and would leave a clear scar. He was still wearing his oxygen mask to help him breathe, but other than that, all the other machines were cleared over the past week, apart from the heart monitor.

Burt and Blaine both stood up when they saw Kurt's doctor enter the room with a tray of needles.

"Good morning Mr Hummel, Blaine," Dr Kaver nodded in their directions.

"Morning doc, do you want us to clear the room for you to wake him or?" Burt couldn't finish. He was so tired lately that he couldn't even speak properly.

"That won't be needed at all, all I'm going to do is put this big, frightening needle in Kurt's IV, then he will gradually wake up in his own time," Dr Kaver said.

"Wow, call me an ass for saying this, but I'm kind of glad Kurt's knocked out already. If he saw the size of that needle he'd be in his own coma," Burt said.

Dr Kaver chuckled, and waited for the nurse to finish prepping the needle. When she was finally finished, Dr Kaver took the needle from her, and walked over to Kurt. Blaine held onto Kurt's arm lightly, scared to lose contact.

"Right here we go," Dr Kaver said. Burt watched as the clear liquid left the needle, and flowed up the tube in Kurt's arm, going into his bloodstream. That liquid would wake up their loved one anytime soon.

Once the needle was empty, and the liquid had finished going up the tube, Dr Kaver took the needle and put it in a clear plastic bag. Blaine had watched many medical shows to know that the needle would be put into a bin soon.

"Alright, it will take time for Kurt to become fully conscious, I'd give it 4-6 hours. He might start to be able to hear voices, and feel touch, so keep talking to him and let him know he's not alone. You never know, it could speed up the process. When he's conscious, press the button above the bed and a nurse will come in and check on him, then page me then I'll take a look at him. Alright?" Dr Kaver said.

"Thank you doctor," Burt said, nodding his goodbye's to the doctor as they departed the room.

"Now we wait?" Blaine asked.

"Now we wait." Burt said, determinedly.

* * *

Blaine was sat on the chair next to Kurt's bed, holding his hand with the IV in it. Burt, Carole and Finn quickly popped to the cafeteria to grab some food. They asked Blaine if he wanted to come, but he quickly declined, he'd much rather stay with Kurt.

Blaine remembered the doctor saying that if they wanted to speed up the waking up process, it was to talk to Kurt. Blaine sat there all week trying to think of what to say to Kurt when he woke up. He felt awful when he remembered the last words he said to Kurt. He would do anything to take them back. Scratch that, he would do anything to take back that entire night.

The police managed to find two of the guys, Marcus and Bob were their names. God Blaine had never hated those names before. The other man was still on the run, and the other two are keeping real quiet about his whereabouts.

Blaine looked back on the memories he shared of Kurt, where they were alone together, and they talked about anything and everything. He remembers when Kurt told him how the last song his mother sang to him before she died was 'Baby Mine', from Dumbo, and how he can never watch Dumbo without sobbing like he did when lying in the hospital bed, waiting for his mother to die.

Blaine kind of felt like that the first time he saw Kurt in the hospital. Even though he knew that Kurt was going to pull through, there was always a chance he could lose Kurt.

Blaine cleared his throat, and sang to his lover.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.  
_

Blaine had to clear his throat again; he grabbed Kurt's hand before continuing.

_Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine.  
_

Tears were trickling down his face at this point. He imagined a baby Kurt Hummel, lying next to his dying mother, as she sang him this song, lulling him to sleep for the last time. Just like in the movie. Blaine was the one who put the movie on as a surprise for Kurt, but because Kurt was too stubborn, he didn't say anything until it got to that scene.

_If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
_

Kurt told Blaine how he was always picked on for being different than the other kids on the playground. A bit like Dumbo, only when Dumbo had his ears, Kurt had his voice, his clothes and his tea cups and bowties.

_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Blaine sniffled when he finished, and brought his hand up to rub his nose. He heard another sniffle coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Carole hugging a crying Burt, and Finn who was smiling sadly.

"That was beautiful dear," Carole said tearfully.

"I – "

Blaine was interrupted by a moaning sound coming from the person lying on the bed next to him.

Kurt was floating. Everything was white; it felt like he was jumping on clouds, like in Peter Pan. He was safe; no one would hurt him here. He was safe from the bullies at school; he was free from all the bad he was away from all the pain and despair in the other world. He could hear somebody singing that song from Dumbo. No.

All of a sudden, the whiteness was starting to turn brighter; the light was almost blinding him. He could hear a slow and rhythmic beeping noise in the distance, it wasn't soothing at all, it was getting really annoying. There was a sterile smell in the air, and a faint smell of something that smells like disinfectant.

Kurt was starting to feel pain. Searing hot pain in his head, chest and one of his hands; his mind couldn't compromise which one. It felt like he made a groaning sound, but he couldn't be sure.

Kurt felt a pair of hands on him suddenly, one on his shoulder, and the other holding his hand.

Kurt heard the voices getting closer, coaxing him to open his eyes. Kurt started to blink his eyes open, but it was so hard. After attempting a number of times, his eyelids finally opened, but closed again as the light hit him.

He could vaguely hear his dad order someone to turn the lights down. _Yes, that would be great._

"Okay buddy, open your eyes for me okay?" he heard his dad say.

_Great his dad was here. Why couldn't his dad let him lie in a little longer?_

So Kurt tried to open his eyes again, which was much easier than before now that the lights were turned down. He blinked the sleepness out of his eyes, then fully focused on the smiling faces in front of him.

"H-hi," he croaked. _God what happened to his voice!?_

"Finn, go get Kurt a glass of water," Carole told Finn, who reluctantly went over to the water machine.

While Finn filled up the glass, Burt carefully slipped the oxygen mask around Kurt's face over his head so it wasn't in the way. Finn handed it to Burt, who put it up to Kurt's mouth. When Kurt opened his mouth his dad tipped small amounts of water in at a time. It was so soothing to feel the cool liquid go down his dry throat. Burt took the glass away from Kurt and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Let's try that again now shall we? Are you okay?" Burt asked.

"Fine. Where am I?" he asked confusedly.

The others all looked confused themselves. Had something happened? Why was he in pain? Why was he in a hospital?

"Kurt, you're in the hospital, you've been in a coma for a little over a week. Do you remember that night when we were home alone because Carole and Finn went to a wedding?" Burt asked gently, sitting on the side of the bed facing his son.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in response.

"Do you, remember how…we – when – when we were attacked?"

Kurt gasped. _He and his dad were attacked?!_

His dad continued. "You were shot in the chest. That's why you should lay still for a while buddy. The nurse is on her way, are you in pain?"

Kurt couldn't trust his voice, but nodded. It was so much to think about and take in.

The nurse finally came in but Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He had the oxygen mask over his mouth again. _When did that happen?_

As the nurse was talking to his dad and Carole, Kurt glanced towards where Blaine was sitting next to the bed, staring at the bed sheets.

_Wait, why did Blaine look so guilty? Had Kurt done something wrong?_

Kurt was about to talk to Blaine, when the nurse came into his sight.

"Right sweetie, I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain, it will knock you right out okay? Now, I know you don't like needles, so I suggest you look away." She told him nicely.

When Kurt faced the opposite side he saw the cast over his hand. He whimpered when he felt the liquid go into his system. He saw his dad kneel down on the floor and lean on the bed, so they were face to face. His dad stroked his cheek and kissed the top of his forehead before darkness took over.

* * *

**So I finally updated! But I have two new fics, so check them out of you haven't! **

**Their called:**

**Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night (Kurt is Kidnapped by people thinking he is their son)**

**Love the Way You Lie (Kurt is in an abusive relationship after the Valentines Day episode)**

**So check them out of you want to, and I'll see you soon you amazing people!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 9

He was lying on the bed in his hospital room in the darkness. His dad was lying in the cot on the opposite side of the room; Blaine was asleep in the chair, leaning over on the bed. Kurt woke up to the sound of tapping coming from inside the room. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something was wrong.

Kurt slipped out of the bed; his bare feet touching the cold tile floor, making him shiver. He crept silently over to where his dad lay.

"Dad?" Kurt whispered, he was standing halfway from his bed and the cot, but his dad hadn't heard him.

He crept closer, when he reached the cot he kneeled down beside his dad, Kurt put his hand on Burt's side, and gently tried to shake him awake, but to no avail.

"Dad," Kurt kept trying to shake him awake. _Why wouldn't he wake up for God's sake?_ Kurt realised just then that his hand was wet and sticky. Kurt lifted his hand to his eye level, his hand was covered in red wet stuff, and it was starting to drip down his arm. _That red sticky stuff was coming from his dad…_

Tears blurred Kurt's vision; he put his injured hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. He shakily stood up, walking slowly backwards to the bed, he got up onto the bed and kneeled in front of Blaine and desperately tried to shake him awake.

"Blaine!" Kurt said shakily, he smacked Blaine on the shoulder hard, and Blaine toppled on the floor, lying on his back. His eyes were wide open, and there was a long cut going along his neckline, and the red liquid was back.

Kurt couldn't stop the scream that ripped out of him. He lifted himself further onto the bed with both his hands, ignoring the flash of pain going through his bandaged hand.

The door slowly started to creak open. Kurt pulled the white covers on top of him, covering himself from view and lay on his side on the bed, praying and begging in his mind for this nightmare to end. He heard footsteps entering the room; Kurt pulled the bloody hand over his mouth, ignoring the fact that his fathers blood was smearing all over his face. The footsteps kept getting closer to him; suddenly they came to an abrupt halt. Kurt refused to breathe in and out, for fear of his cover being blown. He just lay frozen in the bed, waiting for this nightmare to end. He whimpered as all he heard was the heavy breathing of someone standing right next to the bed. All of a sudden, the covers were ripped away, exposing Kurt to his tormenter.

Kurt screamed as the familiar face of James came into view. James got up onto the bed and straddled himself underneath Kurt. Kurt tried to wiggle himself out of James' hold, but it was too late. James put both his hands around Kurt's neck, and started to squeeze. Kurt started to choke underneath him, he tried to take in big gulps of air, but he struggled to get the air into his lungs. He tried many times to get James off of him, from scratching James' arms, to punching him in any parts of his body that Kurt could reach.

Kurt's vision started to falter; he was seeing black spots around him. Kurt struggled to register the fact that James had been talking to him. He only caught the last part of the sentence before everything went to black.

"Told you I'd come back for you."

* * *

One minute his son was sleeping soundly in the bed, well, as peacefully as someone who has suffered such trauma and is still in intensive care. But the next minute, Kurt was screaming bloody murder, and thrashing around in the bed.

Burt jumped up from the cot and ran over to the bed. Blaine had removed himself from where he was leaning on the bed; he was standing a few steps back from the bed, frozen in place, eyes wide and looking down at Kurt with fear and shock.

Kurt started throwing his hands around; he looked like he was fighting off an invisible force. Burt felt Kurt start to scratch down his arms, he didn't cry out; he gripped Kurt's arms and held them down by his side to stop Kurt from causing damage to himself and others.

"Blaine, get a doctor, now!" Burt yelled over the screaming.

Blaine all but ran out of the room in desperate search for a doctor. Burt really did try to sooth Kurt, and get him to calm down and stop screaming. He let go of one of Kurt's arms and stroked his cheek, shushing him gently. Telling him his dad is here, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. Burt knew Kurt was having a nightmare about that night. Kurt used to get nightmares a lot when he was younger.

He had nightmares of his mother's death, and of Burt leaving him like mommy. Kurt's nightmares came back when Burt had his heart attack, Carole told him that when Kurt stayed at hers and Finn's, Kurt would tell her that he had nightmares about his dad dying, not able to fight any longer in the coma state. His childhood fears which could have turned into a reality. Then shortly afterwards, they came back during the whole bullying episode. They suddenly stopped when Blaine came into his life.

Blaine came into the room with a doctor and a nurse in scrubs. Blaine walked over to stand next to Burt as the nurse tried to calm down Kurt, helping Burt restrain his son down. Kurt's arms were still thrashing around, even when they were being held down. Kurt was really putting up a struggle and fight.

"This is a painkiller, it will knock him right out," The doctor said as he started to prepare a needle.

As Kurt was struggling twice as hard, everyone noticed that the IV had been ripped out.

"Shit," Burt muttered as he saw the amount of blood coming out from Kurt's body. He felt like he was about to have a flashback, but no, not now. His son needs him now.

All of a sudden, a loud gasp came from Kurt, and his eyes opened, the monitor next to him, which was loudly beeping started to slow down. Kurt looked around the room, he obviously saw the nurse staring at his bloody hand, so when Kurt looked down and saw the blood, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed further into the bed.

While Kurt was knocked out, the nurse left to go get a clean IV needle, the doctor started to fix the machines, which started to become the normal beeping as the doctor pressed the right buttons. He then started to clear the blood from Kurt's hand. As he finished, the nurse came back with a new needle in a clear bag. Burt turned away as the needle was placed in Kurt's vein. The doctor then injected the needle with Kurt's pain medication into the IV.

"He might wake up soon, just try and keep him calm," the doctor said, before leaving, the nurse following behind.

Burt looked over at Blaine, whose eyes were filling with tears after this whole experience. Burt pulled Blaine into a warm and comforting hug. Burt hugged tighter as Blaine started to cry into his chest.

"He'll be alright, he's a strong kid," Burt said with determination. Blaine nodded in return, the kid looked exhausted. Burt led Blaine over to the cot he had once occupied and sat him down on top of it.

"Get some sleep Blaine; you look like you need it."

"What about you? Where are you going to sleep?" God that Blaine kid sounded so young and innocent.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while, I'll watch Kurt, and you just rest."

Blaine nodded sadly, and got himself comfortable on the bed. As soon as Blaine's breathing evened out, which didn't take long to happen, Burt sighed, and walked back over to the chair and sat next to Kurt. He picked up a wet wipe from the bag on the table that Carole had brought, he grabbed Kurt's hand, as it still had a few drops of blood on and started to wipe it all away.

It was quite soothing, it reminded him of the times when Kurt was younger, and when he fall over, which was all the time, how he would wipe the dirt from Kurt's grazed hands, and kiss and cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Once the blood was wiped off, Burt lifted Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed each of Kurt's knuckles.

At 7:16 am, Kurt started to show signs of consciousness. Burt looked down at his watched and realised that he had been watching his son for the past two hours. Kurt blinked his eyes open, and looked around clearly disorientated.

"That was some scary dream you were having last night kid," Kurt turned around to the sound of Burt's voice. Burt sensed that Kurt took comfort in his voice, as Kurt tilted his head on the side of the pillow closest to Burt, so he kept talking to Kurt about the rubbish things while Kurt began to take in his situation.

"Dad, you're alive," Kurt said, his voice was hoarse from all the screaming earlier that morning.

Burt looked at him with concern. "What was your dream about kiddo?"

So Kurt told him everything, about finding him and Blaine dead, the footsteps and James choking him.

"He said he was back. Oh God dad, what if he comes after me!" Kurt was starting to become hysterical. Burt remembered that he needed to keep him calm.

So Burt got up and lay next to his son on the end of the bed facing him and hugged him. It probably looked wrong if someone walked in and saw what they were doing, but both Hummel men found comfort in this.

"I'm tired, but I don't want to go back to sleep," Kurt said tiredly.

"Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Burt said, and he watched as Kurt smiled at him, and fell asleep. He was about to sleep himself when the door burst open, revealing a frantic Carole and Finn, both still wearing her pyjamas. He stood up and sat down on the chair, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Burt!" She cried. "We tried to get here sooner, but the car wouldn't start, then the doctors started to get funny about letting visitors in early and-"

"Carole! Honey, what's wrong?"

"We received this note through the letter box late last night I'm presuming," she said, pulling out an envelope from her coat pocket, it had Kurt's full name and full address on the front of the envelope.

Burt pulled out the note and turned paler than the hospital sheets as he read the one line that would turn his own nightmare into a reality.

"_I'm coming for you kid."_

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!**

**Did I tell you all that you're awesome?**

**I'm so shocked at the follows and favourites for this story and both my other stories! I didn't think anyone would be interested in the slightest!**

Reviews make me happy, which makes me write more, so please drop me a line and tell me what you think of this chapter! Or tell me if it sucked, I don't mind :P

**If you haven't read my other stories, their on my profile Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night, and Love the Way You Lie. I will try and update them tomorrow night.**

**Muchos Lovos!**

CrissColferCrowe


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm home sick, so what do i do? I write!**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you like it. It's not my best if i'm honest.**

**We've reached 100 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Home Invasion – Chapter 10

A few days later, Kurt was finally able to start to walk. It was a very painful and frustrating process, as he kept having blackouts and his legs wouldn't cooperate underneath him, but a few sessions later and he could walk by himself without help from his dad and one of the nurses.

Today was the day. After nearly three weeks stuck in the same hospital room, he was finally going home. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic, or scared shitless. That house, where all the horror's of that night took place. He would never see it as home again; he had lost the safety and security of the house that night.

His dad was just filling in his discharge papers, while Carole was packing his things into an overnight bag. Kurt sat there twiddling his thumbs, thinking about how lucky he was to still be alive. He was shot in the chest for crying out loud, no one survives that.

Kurt also thought about how his family has been acting lately. They seem on edge about something. _Maybe it's the stress of me coming home; open to all the memories of the horror he and his dad went through. _It was going to take a while, but Kurt would feel safe again.

As soon as his dad handed back the papers, and the doctor gave him, Carole and dad a brief explanation on how to reapply the bandages on his chest and hand, and telling Kurt to stay away from heavy lifting and climbing up stairs, they were finally ready to go.

Carole linked her arm with Kurt's to get him up of the bed and standing. Just as a precaution, she kept his balance walking from the room to the car, while Burt trailed along on Kurt's other side with the box of bandages and cleaning material, and the overnight bag. When they reached the car, Carole helped Kurt in, and made sure he was comfortable, while his dad put the bags in the boot and walked over to the driver's side.

Finn and Blaine were forced to go to school, so Kurt would see them later when school let out. Hopefully they would bring some of the New Directions along with them, as much as he adored his father and Carole, but spending nearly all day, everyday with them for the past three weeks, they were starting to run out of things to say to eachother.

"We need to make a quick pit stop at the pharmacist to get your medication sport, that alright?" his dad said, looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

Kurt nodded tiredly, and continued looking out of his window. He watched as they drove past the mall, the Lima Bean, and the other shops that took up all the space in the small town of Lima. Kurt was dying for a cup of decent coffee, unlike the sickly cups they had at the hospital.

As they reached the pharmacist, Burt parked the car. Carole already agreed that she would go in and get the list of medication, as she knew more about them. They watched Carole hop out of the car, and the two Hummel's were left alone.

"You tired?" Burt asked, turning around in his seat to face his son.

"Yeah, the nightmares are still coming strong," Kurt said tiredly.

"Hopefully the new medication will help."

Kurt didn't reply, he was too tired. He was also wondering why his dad was making small talk with him. He only did that when he was keeping something from him. Something big.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

His dad looked at him startled; he cleared his throat and turned around, facing the radio.

"Let's see what's on the radio, huh?"

"Dad-!"

Kurt was about to continue, but Carole made her presence known by getting in the car with a shopping bag full of drugs for Kurt. If anyone stopped them on the side of the road he was sure they'd be in trouble.

The car journey home was filled with uncomfortable silence. Burt was panicking because he knew his son was on to him, and once Kurt started to question it, he wouldn't give up until he knew everything.

What felt like hours later, when it actually had been only 30 minutes; they were parking into the Hudmel's driveway. Dread swept through Kurt's insides, his stomach in knots as he looked up at the house fearfully. His sight was ripped away from the house as Carole had opened his door and was helping him out of the car.

She took his good hand in hers, and led him up to the front porch. Kurt looked back over to the front garden, flashbacks of him lying dead in his dad's arms filling his mind. He looked down at the porch and remembered Finn saying something about freaking out when he came back to the house that night and there was blood on the porch. His blood.

Kurt paled, and was eager to either get inside the house, or to run away and never look back. Carole seemed to sense his discomfort, as she took out her own keys and slowly opened the door.

As Kurt stepped in the house, the first thing he noticed was that everything was different. The living room set up had completely changed; the sofa which was originally to the side of the house was in the opposite side, underneath the window porch. The carpet looked cleaned, the coffee table had moved, and so had the TV.

Kurt realised that Carole must have done this to help with his flashbacks. If the room didn't look the same as it did in his memory, then it would be okay. Right?

"You okay sweetie?" Carole asked, nudging his side gently.

"Y-you did this?"

"Yeah, the psychologist at the hospital said that it would help. I hope you don't mind," she asked nervously.

"No, of course not Carole, you did good." Kurt said, smiling at his step mother.

She beamed at him, and lead him over to the sofa and made him lie down.

"Right mister, you do not move from this couch until I say so, I'll go upstairs and get a blanket and some pillows, the remote is all yours, and do you want me to get you anything from your room?" she said, grabbing the remote and placing it in his hands.

"Maybe my ipod? I think it's in the overnight bag you packed at the hospital."

"Gotcha, also, I'll get you a glass of water and give you some pain meds. Be right back."

When she left the room, Kurt sighed deeply and loudly, this earned an amused look from his dad, who had just finished unpacking the car.

"She that bad huh?"

"She's fine. Now, about what we were saying earlier," Kurt began.

"Listen kiddo, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got tons of paperwork to catch up on, so I'll be upstairs. Also, I'm getting you your new phone tomorrow, but for the meantime, here's a crappy one for now, Finn put your sim in there, it wasn't damaged thank God." Burt said, throwing Kurt over a tattered flip phone, before leaving the room.

Kurt flipped the phone up, and pressed the red button, waiting for his phone to come to life. When it finally opened up the home screen, he was met by a dozen text messages and voicemails, all from his New Direction friends. Kurt decided he would listen to them later, when Carole came in and gave him the water and his pills; he swallowed them, reached for his ipod which Carole placed in his lap. He opened up his Wicked playlist, he watched as Carole fussed over him, putting the pillows under his head and tucked the blankets over him when he fell asleep.

* * *

Finn was pissed about going to school today. He wanted to be there when Kurt was being discharged from the hospital. He just hoped Kurt liked the new layout of the house he and his mom did.

Today was like any other day, the same as it has been for the past three weeks. Teachers he had never had would come up to him and ask him about Kurt. Looks of pity burned in the back of his head as he walked down the hall to his locker. The Glee club begging to come and visit Kurt, but Finn didn't want them to see Kurt while he was in the hospital. He knew Kurt wouldn't like it, so he told them when Kurt came home he would bring a few at a time.

He wasn't the only one getting this treatment. Blaine was getting the sympathised looks, especially from the Glee Club. They knew about the argument he and Kurt got into before everything happened, so they knew he was feeling like shit. Blaine would never really forgive himself, even though he had earned Kurt's forgiveness.

But finally, the bell rang, signalling end of school. Finn picked up his things and bolted out of the room towards the front of the school where he was meeting Blaine. This time, Santana and Puck were waiting outside as well.

"Um, Blaine dude, what's going on?" Finn asked confused.

"They won't leave, so I gave up," Blaine said, giving Finn a sorry look.

"That's right; we want to see lady lips. It's been three weeks since you've locked princess away, now it's time to break free." Santana said, putting her hand on her hips in determination, with a look that could destroy anything.

Finn shot a look at Puck, who just shrugged, and moved behind Santana. Finn sighed, but lead the way anyway. They all headed out of the school in the direction of the house. Burt was sure going to be pissed.

They were only a few blocks away from the house when Finn felt like they were being followed. He turned around a few times, but just saw the line of cars parked on the road outside their house. And there was no one walking behind them. Finn shook it off, and carried on.

When they finally reached the house, Finn fished around in his bag for his keys. When he eventually found them, after Santana muttering something under her breathe in Spanish, he opened the door.

The house was unusually quiet. But Finn had gotten used to the eerily silence since Kurt was in the hospital. The four teens walked further into the house.

"MOM?" Finn shouted. Blaine slapped his arm hard. "What?" Finn said annoyed.

Carole came rushing in from the kitchen then. She had a tea towel in her hand, which she used to swipe Finn's other arm.

"Jeez mom what was that for?" Finn yelled.

"Shut it Finn, Kurt's sleeping in the living room!" She hissed.

"Shit, sorry," Finn mumbled.

"What's this?" Carole said, pointing to Santana and Puck.

"They wanted to see Kurt, so we invited them over." Finn said.

"He's only just gotten out of hospital. I hardly think now is the time for visitors." Carole said.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Hudson, we didn't think," Puck said.

"No, you're alright Noah; it's just been a stressful day. Come in, his meds will be wearing off soon." Carole said, hurrying back to the kitchen to make extra for dinner.

When they walked in the living room and saw Kurt lying wrapped in blankets, sleeping peacefully, no one had the heart to wake him just yet.

"Shit, I didn't think it was this bad," Puck said quietly, taking in Kurt's injuries.

"His face was a lot worse a few weeks ago, it's cleared up a lot since then," Blaine said, settling himself down on the floor beside Kurt, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Did they catch the guys who did this?" Santana asked.

"They only found two; one of them is still out there. We received a note through the letterbox a few days ago from the one still on the loose." Finn immediately closed his mouth as he revealed something he, Burt and mom pledged not to tell anyone.

"WHAT?" Blaine screeched, still keeping his voice hushed for Kurt's sake.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Saying what?"

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry."

"Finn, you tell me dammit-"

A whimper filled the room. The teens looked down at Kurt and saw that he had his eyes tightly shut, he was moving his head from side to side, and mumbling a load of nonsense.

"Shit, he's having a nightmare! Finn go get your mom!" Blaine cried, settling himself on his knees next to Kurt. He gently placed his hands either side of Kurt's face, and gently tried to wake him.

"Come on sweetie, wake up. You're safe."

But it wasn't working; Kurt started to fight out of Blaine's hold, he started punching at Blaine's chest. Blaine was at a loss of what to do. He stood as he saw Carole and Burt race into the room. Burt gently picked up his son and placed him in his lap while Burt took Kurt's place on the sofa. He started rocking Kurt in his arms gently, kissing his forehead, and whispering quiet words in Kurt's ears, something others weren't supposed to hear. Burt had tears in his eyes as déjà vu settled in.

After a while, Kurt blinked his eyes open and stared into his dad's tear stained face, his own tears falling. Burt hugged Kurt tighter.

Blaine looked around the room and saw Santana hugging Puck; she too was crying silently, Puck stared at the scene playing in front of him. Carole gripped Finn's arm, also watching.

"I-is h-he r-r-really back?" Kurt whimpered in Burt's chest.

"Who son?"

"J-James."

Burt sat there frozen in his spot. _How did his son find out? They hadn't spoken about it since they found out, and Kurt was sleeping._

"He, is, i-isn't he?"

"H-how do you know, Kurt?" Burt said, biting his lip to control his emotions.

"F-Finn said. I-I overheard w-what you said t-to them, a-and I h-had a flashback i-in my nightmare." Kurt said quietly, looking sadly at Finn.

"Oh Kurt," Burt pulled Kurt in closer to him; Burt looked over worriedly at Carole, who had a death grip on Finn's arm. Burt moved Kurt's positioning so they were face to face.

"Listen, we are going to get through this. This isn't going to ruin our lives. We have to be there for eachother. Alright sport?" When Kurt nodded, Burt prodded to wipe away the tears from his son's eyes.

"Now, let's-"

He was interrupted by the window smashing behind him. Everyone in the room screamed in fright as he held Kurt even tighter to him. Burt bent down to stop the glass from splashing at himself and Kurt.

When everyone looked up they were all glaring at the object thrown through the window. A brick. But there was an envelope tied around the brick by an elastic band.

As Blaine was closest to the brick, he silently bent down and started to untangle the envelope from the brick. He stood up when he got it free from the brick. He looked at Burt as he held it in his hand. Burt continued to stare at him fearfully, he looked at Kurt, who was staring at the paper in his hand, tears welling in his eyes.

Blaine slowly opened the envelope, and was met by small glossy photo paper. Blaine handed the pictures over to Burt, who stared at them in confusion.

He placed them on the sofa next to him, and one by one, picked up each photo with one hand, the other one having a death grip on Kurt.

There was a picture of Kurt leaving the hospital, one of Kurt getting into the car, one of Carole leading Kurt into the house. Two more snapshots of the house.

Then what made his blood run cold even more, was that there were even pictures of Finn, Blaine, Santana and Puck leaving school, walking together down the street. There was even on of Finn turning around, almost looking into the camera.

Burt felt Kurt tense up in his hold, and watched as his son's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

**Crappy chapter, I know. But I'm ill, so sshh!**

**I was going to update Friday, but I have to go to the eye hospital to sort out the pressure behind my eyes, so I'm going to be blind that afternoon.**

**So I'm trying to update my other fics before Friday.**

**Hope you're all having a great day (ignoring the spoilers, even though it's hard because my timeline on twitter basically exploded from the spoilers)**

**I'm thinking of writing a oneshot, where Kurt is in a plane crash… What do you think?**

**Anyway, see you all soon!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	11. Chapter 11

Home Invasion - Chapter 11

The police were called soon after. The detectives set to work while the officer's questioned the shaken family.

Blaine carried Kurt upstairs into his room, mindful of his still healing injuries. He sat there on the bed with Kurt, stroking his pale face, and running his fingers through Kurt's brown, silky hair.

He still couldn't believe any of this was happening. _Not to the Hummel's. Not to his Kurt. Kurt would never hurt a fly, so why was some psychopath after his Kurt? Haven't the family been through enough hell in their lives while adding this on the list._

Kurt started to stir, whimpering lowly as he jostled his hand as he moved. Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's face, cooing him to calm down, he was safe. When those blue orbs blinked up at him, Blaine grinned at his boyfriend.

"Hey you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt didn't say anything. He stared at the ceiling with a frightened look on his face. Blaine leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, that seemed to take Kurt out of his day dream.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why is this happening Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let anybody hurt you again, okay?" He said kindly.

"He knows where I live Blaine! He's been inside my house, and now he's thrown a brick through our window!" Kurt rushed out. "You know, I think it would have made everything easier if he had just killed me that night."

Blaine gasped; he grabbed both sides of Kurt's face with his warm hands, and looked right into Kurt's watering eyes.

"Now you listen to me Kurt Hummel. Don't you dare say that ever again. You hear me? I was a mess when I heard that you almost died. If you had actually died that night, I would have died too."

"Don't say that Blaine, you'd find someone else-"

"I can't even believe we're having this conversation Kurt. And it's true, if you die, I die. A life without you is not a life worth living."

Kurt pulled Blaine down so they were lying right next to each other, Blaine rolled over so he was lying on his side, facing Kurt.

"I'm sorry; the pain meds make me a bit loopy." Kurt chuckled. "What's going on downstairs?"

"The officer's are talking to your family; I brought you up here so you didn't have to wake up in that room. I think Puck and Santana left after telling their part of what happened."

Thank you, love. Can we watch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said, giving Kurt an Eskimo kiss before setting off to Kurt's DVD collection. They decided to watch Aladdin, Blaine lifted Kurt up so he was sitting in between Blaine's legs, and lying on his chest.

They didn't even get halfway through the movie until Carole came up to check on them.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"We've all given our account of what happened, the police will be back later to speak to you two, as we told them that you were in no fit state to give a statement." She said, leaning against the doorframe.

"So, what do we do now?" Blaine said.

"We have to find temporary accommodation; the police are sorting that out. They mentioned we may have to leave the district and lie low a little until James is found."

"WHAT? You mean, leave Ohio?!" Kurt yelled.

"It's for your safety sweetheart, and ours. It's just until the police find him." Blaine said gently, stroking Kurt's arms to get him to calm down.

"I can't believe this." Kurt said, tears falling down his face.

Carole decided it was her time to leave, and slowly backed away out of the door, closing it behind her.

"It's alright, everything is going to be alright," Blaine cooed, while gently rocking a crying Kurt in his arms.

"Does that mean I have to leave you?" Kurt said tearfully.

"Probably, probably-" he was interrupted by Kurt's sobs. "Hey, no. It's just for a little while, and I'll still be here when you get back. Right now, you have to think about yourself Kurt; I want you to go for your own safety. If anything ever happened to you while you were on my watch, I would never forgive myself."

"I don't want to leave you." Kurt cried into Blaine's chest.

"I don't want you to go either. You won't, leave me anyway; it'll only be for a little while. Think of it like a holiday." Blaine joked. It worked, as Kurt made a watery chuckle.

"I love you, so, so much." Kurt whispered.

"I love you more."

* * *

"How'd he take it?" Burt asked Carole, as she descended down the stairs. He was just after leading the officers out to the door.

"Not well, but that's to be expected." She replied.

"We've got two officers sitting outside the house, and another police car is going to patrol the block to make sure everything is okay. We'll get a call to go to the station later on in the evening so we can find out what happens next. They told us to pack a few things in case they find a new place for us to stay."

Carole nodded numbly, looking around at their home.

"You don't have to come with us, if you don't want to. I have to do everything in my power to keep Kurt safe, and I'd understand if you and Finn wanted to stay in Ohio." Burt said, hugging his wife.

"It's probably for the best if me and Finn stayed at my mothers a few miles away. Finn doesn't want to miss school, and I can't afford to leave my work for God knows how long while the police find this man." Carole felt so guilty by saying this. She had to think of herself first.

"That's understandable. I really hope it's not for too long. I doubt it's even registered in Kurt that he would have to leave Blaine behind," Burt said sadly.

Carole gasped. "Oh my God I forgot about that! He can't come with you?"

"He's not at risk like Kurt is, and I doubt his parents would let him anyway."

Burt took the cap off his head and massaged his smooth forehead; he sat down on the bottom step, looking down. Carole came and sat next to him, putting his free hand in both of hers.

"Everything's going to be alright, you know that right?" Carole said, resting her head on Burt's shoulder.

"I hope to God your right Carole."

* * *

_It wasn't long now. Very soon he would have his revenge._

_The kid went to the police, which was against the rules. Now his two partners were locked away in a prison somewhere, and he was on the run._

_He would have to lie low for a bit, maybe get a new car. If they got suspicious by seeing the same car going down their road a few times everyday, that would be his cover blown._

_He would have to wait for the right moment. He knew he was running out of time, but soon, very soon…_

_Kurt Hummel would be his. And he would get his revenge._

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but sue me! It's just a filler.**

**At least I decided to write a bit of James' POV in this chapter.**

**I have a very good idea for what's going to happen next. Let's just say, DRAMA**

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_**Right boys, ring if you need anything, okay?" Burt hollered to Kurt, Blaine and Finn, who were sat on the sofa in the living room getting ready to watch a movie.**_

_**The workers had bordered up the window, so the cold draft wouldn't seep through the window.**_

_**Burt was still petrified about leaving the boys all alone in the house while James was still on the loose. But Kurt had begged him to spend one last night with Blaine before they left. He only agreed to it when he asked Finn to stay with them. Then he remembered the police car still parked outside the house, and the patrolling car outside.**_

"_**Yes Burt," Finn called, waving them off bored.**_

"_**I love you guys," Carole yelled while putting on her coat, and opening the door.**_

"_**Bye!" the boys chorused.**_

_**As soon as the door slammed, Finn sighed in exasperation.**_

_**"FINALLY! Their gone!" he said.**_

_**He looked down at Kurt and Blaine, who were being their normal adorable selves, and cuddling and whispering sweet nothing's into eachother's ears.**_

"_**Okay, let's go over the ground rules. No making out, especially while I'm in the room. No going anywhere without everyone going-"**_

"_**Wait, even to the bathroom?" Kurt asked in shock.**_

"_**Yes, we all stick together."**_

_**Kurt sighed loudly and hit the back of his head on the cushion of the sofa behind him.**_

* * *

**So their home alone, or are they? :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't my best chapter, and for that I really do apologize, but it's 12:10 am here and i'm working like 9 hour shifts a day so my mind's not really with it.**

**I hope people don't lose interest with this story, i know i'm unpredictable with updating, but i'm trying! :)**

* * *

Home Invasion – Chapter 12

They would be moving to Chicago the very next day. Burt was the one who had to break it to the family after the phone call with the police.

Kurt cried in his room, and Burt wasn't surprised to hear Blaine knocking on the front door 20 minutes after the news broke. Later that day when Burt walked past Kurt's room, he saw the door was open, and Kurt was fast asleep, head in Blaine's lap, who was gently stroking his son's hair, lost in his own world. Burt never thought about how hard it would be for the kid. He liked Blaine, he would always be thankful to Blaine for saving his son's life. As much as it pained him to think about it, but if Kurt hadn't had met Blaine, Kurt's future would have been bleak and uncertain.

Carole made the suggestion to let the boys have one last night in together, while him and Carole went out on a date night. Burt was hesitant, but when he spoke to the boys and went over a few ground rules, which included that the boys would answer each and every text message both him and Carole would be sending them that night straight away.

That's where they saw themselves now.

"Right boys, ring if you need anything, okay?" Burt hollered to Kurt, Blaine and Finn, who were sat on the sofa in the living room getting ready to watch a movie.

The workers had bordered up the window, so the cold draft wouldn't seep through the window.

Burt was still petrified about leaving the boys all alone in the house while James was still on the loose. But Kurt had begged him to spend one last night with Blaine before they left. He only agreed to it when he asked Finn to stay with them. Then he remembered the police car still parked outside the house, and the patrolling car outside.

"Yes Burt," Finn called, waving them off bored.

"I love you guys," Carole yelled while putting on her coat, and opening the door.

"Bye!" the boys chorused.

As soon as the door slammed, Finn sighed in exasperation.

"FINALLY! Their gone!" he said.

He looked down at Kurt and Blaine, who were being their normal adorable selves, and cuddling and whispering sweet nothing's into each other's ears.

"Okay, let's go over the ground rules. No making out, especially while I'm in the room. No going anywhere without everyone going-"

"Wait, even to the bathroom?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yes, we all stick together."

Kurt sighed loudly and hit the back of his head on the cushion of the sofa behind him.

"Oh yeah Kurt, you have to take your pain meds soon, I set the alarm on my phone." Finn warned, walking towards the DVD rack.

When Kurt and Blaine were finally alone, Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him.

"I'm really going to miss you sweetie." He murmured in Kurt's hair.

"You too. I don't know what I'm going to do, I won't be able to call you, or Skype you. I just, I can't…" Kurt sounded like he was going to cry, so Blaine gave him feather light kisses on his cheeks.

"Hey, it'll be alright, we'll get through this. I'll still be here, and so will you by the end of this. Let's just hope that they find this ass hole soon." Blaine muttered the last bit as Finn came into the room and looked at their upset faces.

"No, no, no. No one's allowed to be upset tonight, okay? It's supposed to be a happy night!" Finn protested.

"It's not a very happy night if I don't even know when the next time I'll see my boyfriend will be," Kurt said quietly, fiddling with the hem of Blaine's T-Shirt.

"Dudes, listen, let's get serious for a second. Shaun of the Dead or Mar's Attacks?" Finn said seriously.

Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but burst out laughing, and Blaine started howling with laughter at Finn's confused expression, Kurt was gasping for air and clutching his chest.

"Woah dude, you alright? Want your pain meds?" Finn asked.

"No, I have to stick to the right times Finn, I can manage for another hour."

They settled for Mars Attacks first and halfway through Finn's phone buzzed, reminding him that Kurt needed his pain meds. Finn and Kurt were receiving numerous of texts from Burt and Carole, asking them if they were okay.

By the time the first movie was finished, and Finn was getting ready to put in Shaun of the Dead, Kurt started yawning. Fifteen minutes into the film and Finn offered to carry Kurt upstairs to his room, Blaine trailing behind him. After Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and said goodnight, they both walked downstairs to finish their movie.

* * *

Kurt was abruptly woken up when he felt a dip in the bed. He looked up into the dark room and saw a figure was looming over him. Kurt looked closely and knew that face. He tried to climb out of the bed, but the figure practically jumped on top of him, holding Kurt's arms up so there was no way he could escape.

"It's a dream Kurt, wake up, wake up." Kurt whispered to himself, eyes scrunched closed.

"Oh it's not a dream, kiddo."

Kurt's heart stopped at the familiar smell of alcohol, and the familiarity of that voice. He braved a look at his attacker and screamed.

"Told you I'd be back."

* * *

**It's short, I know but watcha gonna do?**

**Like I said in Love The Way You Lie, reviews make me write quicker, so just saying ;)**

**Preview:**

_**Burt raced through the door, followed by Carole. He looked around the room in search of the boys.**_

_**"Kurt! Finn! Blaine!" Burt yelled, he heard his voice echo through the house.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Burt turned to the living room sofa and saw a bleary eyed Finn, who looked as if he had just woken up.**_

_**"Finn, where's Kurt and Blaine?" Carole asked.**_

_**"Upstairs, why?"**_

_**"I'll go get them, Finn go and get some shoes on, we're leaving." Burt yelled, hurrying towards the stairs. Carole hurried, ushering him towards the shoe rack.**_

_**"Mom, what's going on?"**_

_**"The policemen that were patrolling and were parked outside our house...their dead."**_

**CrissColferCrowe**


	13. Chapter 13

Home Invasion – Chapter 13

Blaine was startled awake by a loud thud coming from upstairs. From where he was sleeping on the sofa, he saw that Finn was fast asleep, head almost in the bowl of popcorn on the floor. The noises got louder, so Blaine decided to go and investigate.

He crept up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he reached the top, he stopped to see if the noise would sound again. A few seconds later, his head shot towards Kurt's room. He walked over to the door and slowly opened the door, his eyes wide.

There was a person dressed in black on top of his squirming boyfriend, Blaine looked closer and saw that the man was strangling Kurt.

Rage filled Blaine, he ran forward and ripped the figure off of his boyfriend and punched him in the face. When he fell to the floor unconscious, Blaine ran over to comfort Kurt, who was coughing and spluttering on the bed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's okay Kurt, It's okay." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt and bringing him into his arms.

"It's him Blaine! It's James, he's back!" Kurt sobbed.

"He's not going to hurt you, I promise."

As they both had their backs to James, they didn't know that he was suddenly fully standing until they heard the click of a gun coming from behind them.

"Don't move," The gruff voice said.

Kurt was shaking uncontrollably in his arms and he was softly whimpering. Blaine clutched Kurt tighter, and slowly turned around to face James.

"W-why are you doing this?" Blaine said, standing up from the bed with Kurt hugging him close.

"That little bastard of yours ruined my life." James said simply.

"Kurt didn't ruin your life, you ruined his!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, p-please..." Kurt whispered.

"Do what your bitch says. Because of you..." James pointed the gun in Kurt's direction. "...my partners are in jail, and the cops are after me!" James shouted. "So now it's my turn for revenge, both of you are going to come with me, or I will blow the other's heads off."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tight in his, and nodded. Kurt shot him a terrified look, but Blaine gave him a determined one back.

"We'll get through this together," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, and when Kurt nodded, Blaine lead the way out of Kurt's room, with the gun pointed to their backs as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Blaine wanted Finn to be awake, so that he could somehow save the day. Then again, if James saw another person in the house, he would surely shoot Finn. So Blaine was thankful that Finn stayed asleep while all of this was going down.

When they reached outside, James lead them towards his car, and motioned them in. As they pulled out from outside the house, Kurt was crying softly. Blaine was still holding his hand tight.

"W-we're g-going to d-die," Kurt murmured.

"No, we're not."

"Y-you can't promise that!"

"I know, but no matter what happens, I will be by your side the whole time. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you so much," Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand, and shuffled a little closer to his love.

* * *

Burt and Carole came back from their date at around 1 am. They had such a lovely night, they saw a movie, then went to Breadsticks and had a lovely meal. Burt had originally wanted to come back earlier, but Carole insisted they stay out later and give the kids some space.

They were told to park their car right behind the Police Car who was on duty at the time, so the officers had a clear view of the house, and no one was hiding behind their car or something. They got out of the car and started to walk up to the door.

"Oh, I'm just going to talk to the officer's real quick, I'll meet you inside." Carole said, kissing Burt on the lips before they parted.

Burt was just about to put the key in the door when he heard the shocked screams coming from his wife. He whipped his head around and saw Carole opening the door to the police car. Burt ran up to her and saw for himself what his wife screamed in horror at.

The two officers on duty were sitting in their seats, one had a knife sticking out of his chest, the other had blood dripping down from the angry red line across his throat. Burt had the urge to throw up at the sight, but instead, he grabbed Carole's hand and dragged her inside the house.

Burt raced through the door, followed by Carole. He looked around the room in search of the boys.

"Kurt! Finn! Blaine!" Burt yelled, he heard his voice echo through the house.

"What?"

Burt turned to the living room sofa and saw a bleary eyed Finn, who looked as if he had just woken up.

"Finn, where's Kurt and Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Upstairs, why?"

"I'll go get them, Finn go and get some shoes on, we're leaving." Burt yelled, hurrying towards the stairs. Carole hurried, ushering him towards the shoe rack.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"The policemen that were patrolling and were parked outside our house...their dead."

"What?" Finn said in disbelief.

Burt thundered down the stairs, a wild look on his face.

"Their not there! The room's are empty upstairs!" Burt put his hands to his bald head, and willed the tears not to fall.

The room silenced as Finn's phone buzzed on the cofffee table. Finn basically dived for his phone and opened up the message.

**FROM: BLAINE (Kurt's BF)**

**Finn, do NOT reply to this message. James has me and Kurt, he doesn't know I have my phone on me. We just passed a road sign saying 'Baltimore Lane,' Please send help. I'll keep texting for as long as I can everytime we pass a road sign.**

**Blaine**

When Finn finished reading the message aloud to his parents, Carole was already on the phone to the police, and Burt was trying to find his car keys.

"Smart kid, where are my damn keys!"

"Still in the door Burt."

"Right, Finn your coming with me. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Carole yelled while on the phone.

"To find my son."

* * *

**Sucky chapter, but Burt's on a mission...!**

**Also, I'm watching Bug's Life while watching this, so "I'm in a trance," ;D**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for my absense from fanfiction. Life decided to get in the way, and I didn't really feel like updating. But I'm back, and will start updating again, for starters on this fic!**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Home Invasion – Goodbye

"Just a few more steps."

The gun was being jabbed into Blaine's back as he and Kurt walked further into the woods. Their shoeless feet making squelching noises underneath the wet ground. But he remained calm, there was no way he would show James what he was really feeling, fear. He also had to remain calm for Kurt, who looked like he was close to hyperventilating. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shaking hand and comfortingly squeezed it. Kurt looked up from where he was looking at the ground to look into Blaine's eyes.

"It'll be okay," Blaine whispered, keeping his voice strong.

Kurt stopped crying towards the end of the journey to the woods, there would be small sniffles coming from him now and again, but he was a lot more composed. He was looking out of the window when Blaine sent those texts to Finn, Blaine just prayed that someone was awake at this hour and had read the text messages.

Blaine was so deep in thought, that he wasn't concentrating on his walking. He ended up tripping over a bit of tree root. He grabbed Kurt's arm in a haste to stop himself from completely falling, hopefully to only stumble. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't expecting the sudden movement, and Blaine ended up dragging Kurt towards the ground with him, both falling in a heap on the floor. They both froze when they heard the click on the gun.

"Get up. Now." James said, face void of expression, and voice steady.

Kurt was the first to stand up, and helped Blaine, whose gaze never left the gun.

"Now, walk. It's not too far now." James said, motioning them to walk forwards with his gun. They walked obediently straight ahead, deep into the woods. They walked a few more steps before they were told to stop, and turned around to face James.

"Now, we all know why you're here. I know you don't want to die, but it's something that has to be done." He said, shrugging his shoulders at the teens.

"Please don't," Blaine said desperately, he looked over at Kurt, whose eyes were wide and staring at the floor. "There must be another way around this."

"I feel sorry for you kid, you did nothing wrong. I was only planning on taking your boyfriend with me, but you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm glad I'm here. If I'm going to die, at least I will be spending my last moments with the love of my life." Blaine said defiantly.

James let out a fake yawn, and took some bullets out from his rain coat pocket.

"That's real sweet. Because I like you, I'll give you two a moment to say your goodbyes. And if one of you thinks about running, I'll shoot the other. Got it?" James said, pointing the gun in both directions, when Blaine nodded and Kurt still remained still, James stepped back and started to very slowly load his gun.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, who was still motionless, eyes wide as saucers, his glasz eyes shining with un-shed tears as they stared at nothing.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, only loud enough that Kurt could hear him. Kurt blinked out of his reverie, and slowly turned to face Blaine, his jaw trembling, as if he was trying to talk, but physically couldn't. The rain was starting to pour heavier on top of them, the raindrops seeping through Kurt's thin T-Shirt, shaking violently. Blaine was somewhat protected by his hoodie, but too was shaking with the cold, but not as much as Kurt. Kurt's watery eyes bore into Blaine's; Blaine was finding it hard to keep it together, he had to accept that help wasn't coming. This was the end.

Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine placed his frozen hands either side of Kurt's face, pulling him in closer so they were standing face to face, foreheads touching. Blaine felt Kurt's breathe against his skin, and that's when Blaine's façade finally broke. Hot tears leaked down his cheeks as he lost himself in Kurt's eyes. When he was gazing into Kurt's eyes, he felt safe, he could take his mind off of their current situation.

"Blaine...Blaine I don't want to die."

Blaine's heart broke at the sound of Kurt's shaking voice. His once angelic, beautiful voice now sounded tired and broken. Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, and enveloped his small and trembling frame into his chest. As Kurt cried into Blaine's chest and clutched the top of his hoodie, Blaine squeezed Kurt tight, and planted small kisses onto Kurt's forehead.

"I know. I know, me too. Remember, I'll always be with you, I'll always love you. Nothing will ever take you away from me." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's hold, and connected his lips with Blaine's. They kissed gently for a few seconds before Blaine bit lightly on Kurt's bottom lip, asking to gain more access. When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues massaged with each others, it felt like they were kissing for the first time. Blaine put his hands back onto either side of Kurt's face, and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

The moment was ruined however when James ripped Kurt away from Blaine, and threw him onto the floor, pointing the gun at Kurt's head.

"NO!" Blaine yelled, taking a step towards Kurt, but was stopped by the sound of the gun clicking, and Kurt's hysterical crying.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while. Now, say goo-"

"KURT! BLAINE!"

James was interrupted by the shouts coming in the far distance. Blaine immediately recognized the voices as Finn. Without thinking, Blaine ran up to James, and pushed him over to the wet floor. As he watched James hit the ground, Blaine ran up to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's uncasted hand sprinted off towards a clearing up ahead. The sound of a gunshot was heard, they felt the bullet fly right past them, causing them to cry out in shock, but they continued running. Too afraid to look back.

* * *

**OOH, so Finn, Burt, Kurt and Blaine are lost in the woods with an angry James with a gun...**

**Sadly, this story will soon be coming to an end! I have so much fun writing this fic!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	15. Chapter 15

**If your still reading this story, hi your all awesome! If not, then :(**

**I know my updating times are off, but I finally had a very quiet day so I could finally write!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Home Invasion

Burt kept driving as Finn read out the directions coming from the text messages they were receiving from Blaine. Burt's grip on the steering wheel tightened as they passed a road sign saying that they were leaving Lima. The rain was pounding hard against the wind shield, Burt worried about Kurt and Blaine being out in this type of weather. A few more minutes of driving, the texts suddenly stopped coming. _There must be a reason why he stopped messaging them? Maybe something happened? No, don't think like that._ Finn however, was more vocal with his fear.

"Oh my God, oh my God he hasn't texted back for five minutes. Their dead, their dead and it's all my fault."

"Finn-"

"I'm the worst brother ever, everyone's going to hate me-"

"Finn-"

"Oh shit Kurt will hate me, and mom will hate me, and you'll hate me for killing Kurt, and-"

"FINN!" Finn abruptly stopped his rambling, and started to breathe heavily. "Calm down kid, no one hates you. It's not your fault at all." Burt said gently.

"It is!" Finn protested.

"Fine, how's it your fault?"

"Because I left the back door open..." Finn said meekly.

The car was silent for a few long seconds as Burt absorbed the news, just the sound of the heavy rain filled their ears. Burt wanted so badly to blow up at Finn, and tell him it was his fault, but he couldn't. Everyone knew Finn was gormless, Burt took one quick look at Finn, whose face was full of fear and guilt. He knew it wasn't really Finn's fault, James would have found a way in some way. Before talking back to Finn, he waited for his anger to drain away from inside him.

"I'm so sorry, Burt." Finn said, voice thick with tears and waiting to spill.

"It's okay kid."

"No it's not. I'm the worst brother in the whole world. The older brother is always supposed to protect the smaller one, and I failed in protecting him twice!" Finn cried, leaning forward and crying into his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Burt slowed the car down a small bit, and placed a hand on Finn's back and rubbed it gently, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. Finn started to calm down as Burt comforted him in a soothing manner, and he sat back upright into the passenger chair and was a lot more composed.

"Sorry, again. I'm such a mess."

"It's fine, Finn. Let's just concentrating on finding our boys." Burt said, picking up speed on the long road ahead.

No more text messages followed, and Burt was at a loss of what to do. He as going to ask Finn to call Blaine, but Blaine had told them not to, and Burt didn't even want to think about what could happen to them if he disobeyed Blaine's plea. Burt kept driving, he decided he would drive forward until they hopefully found something. A few miles down the road, Burt's thoughts were interrupted by Finn, who was hitting his arm.

"Stop! Stop! That's the truck I saw on my way home from school the other day!"

Burt pulled the car up by the side of the road and looked to where Finn was pointing to a bit further in front of them. A worn out red pick up truck was parked on the grass next to a huge woodland area. Burt grabbed his keys from the ignition and opened the driver side door, he stuck his head out of the door an in the rain and darkness, he saw a huge line of trees where the truck was parked. Burt heard the door to the passenger open and close, and he and Fin ran over to the abandoned truck. They reached the truck and check to see if anyone was inside, but there wasn't. From the look of the truck, it had been there a while, judging by the amount of rain water covering it.

They ran back to their own truck, and Burt took out their rain jackets from the trunk of the truck. When they were protected from the rain, they made their way quickly over to the woods. They desperately looked around, but all they saw was trees and darkness, and an uneasy silence.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Finn called, but it echoed through the woods.

Burt and Finn descended further into the woods, and they knew for definite that they were lost. They kept wandering around but then stopped dead at the sound of a gunshot tore through the woods. Burt was certain his heart had stopped, he heard the shouting that he was guessing coming from Blaine.

"BOYS!" Burt bellowed, he and Finn started running in the direction where he could hear the shouts. He knew he was being foolish, running around the woods unarmed as a man was on the loose with a gun.

But he gave Kurt a promise, and he would keep his promise to protect his son this time.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine continued to run through the woods, they didn't look back after they heard the gun shot, they were too afraid to look back at the angry face of James again. Blaine was running in front of Kurt, but they still held hands tightly.

Kurt's feet were starting to hurt now, he tried to look down at his feet a few times, but it was so dark he couldn't see anything, and he also didn't want to trip over, he was pretty sure his soles were bleeding. Kurt wasn't concentrating on where his feet were leading him, he felt his foot collide with something really hard poking out of the ground. Intense pain shot through his foot as he tripped over and fell to the wet ground, ripping his hand out from Blaine's. Kurt cried out in pain, clutching his foot to try and make the pain lessen. He felt Blaine's cold hands on his face, and Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's worried eyes.

"Ssh honey, It's okay. What happened" Blaine asked gently.

"I-I don't know!" Kurt cried out as another flash of pain hit him.

"Oh baby, I've got you." Blaine wrapped his arms around his trembling shoulders, and squeezed him tightly. A snap of a branch close to where they were broke Blaine from Kurt's concentration.

"Shit." Blaine muttered. "Kurt, are you able to walk?" Blaine asked urgently.

"I-I can try." Kurt said through tears.

With a little help from Blaine, Kurt was standing on his uninjured foot, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, while he put his arm around Blaine's neck. Kurt gently placed his foot on the ground and slowly applied pressure on it, but Kurt's foot objected to this, and Kurt nearly fell forward onto the floor, but Blaine kept him upright. Kurt hissed at the new bout of pain that flamed in his foot. Another branch snapped, the sound getting closer and closer. Blaine gripped Kurt tightly.

"Okay sweetie, you're going to have to hop on your good foot. Can you do that for me?" Kurt looked unsure at first, but when Blaine promised to not let go of him, Kurt nodded in determination. It was a long process, but Blaine helped Kurt as they hobbled through the woods, in the opposite side of the woods.

They were both starting to feel tired, so Blaine lead Kurt over to a large bush by a tree. Blaine helped Kurt sit down on the ground and he did the same. They were both hidden from view of passers-by, so they were safe for now. Blaine pulled Kurt in so he was sitting inbetween Blaine's legs. Blaine wrapped his long arms around his trembling, and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll try and stay here as long as possible. Hopefully your dad and Finn will find us soon. Or maybe the sun will come up soon." Blaine murmured into Kurt's soggy hair.

"H-how did they even know we were h-here?"

"I texted them while we were in the car, I had to stop when James stopped the car to take us in here." Blaine explained.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too. Always."

"If you have your phone, can we call for help?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"I have no signal."

Kurt sagged back into Blaine's chest, breathing heavily. They both snuggled up to eachother and just when they were finally able to relax for the first time that night, they both stiffened when they heard a gun shot sound somewhere in the woods, not far from where their hiding place was.

* * *

**So, please review! I want to know people are still reading this!**

**So this fic, along with Love The Way You Lie, and Blackbird will be ending soon. SOBS.**

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe 2 or 3?**

**But thank you for reading! And if you want to prompt some angst to me, message me!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So I'm not dead! I'm very much alive and bringing this story to a conclusion. That's right, next chapter will be the LAST chapter for Home Invasion. I don't even have to tell you how awesome you've all been, because I'm sure you already know.**

**Btw, is the setting of this story okay? And all my stories? I'm writing on my Netbook and I nearly had a mini panic attack at the thought of this story not looking right as my screen is smaller than my old laptop.**

* * *

Home Invasion

"AAHH!" Finn yelled clutching his left arm.

The gunshot ripped through the quiet wood, Burt grabbed Finn's uninjured arm and bounded forwards in the woods, in the opposite direction from where they heard the shot. They ran for a few minutes before coming to a halt behind the tree where they were both gasping for breathe. Finn slid down the tree and clutched his arm, his eyes were scrunched up in pain, ignoring the wet feeling seeping through his pants. Burt bent down in front of him.

"I can't see the damage," Burt said, inspecting Finn's arm. "Give me your phone."

Finn fumbled in his pockets, and eventually pulled out his phone and handed it to Burt. Burt unlocked the phone, the light of the screen shone between them. Burt put his hand over the phone to protect it from the rain, and with the other hand he inspected Finn's arm. He sighed in relief.

"The bullet just grazed your arm. It's still bleeding quite a bit. We need to get you back to the car, buddy." Burt explained.

"In case you haven't notice, but we're lost in the middle of the freaking woods! We're lost!" Finn yelled through gritted teeth.

Burt put his hand on Finn's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay Finn, just stay calm. Do you have a bandage type thing that I can wrap around your arm?" Finn shook his head quickly, so Burt checked his own pockets, also pocketing Finn's phone as the rain was making it wet. When Burt's other hand felt around in his pocket, his fingers brushed against something soft. He pulled it out and looked down at Kurt's blue Alexander McQueen skull scarf. He knew Kurt would probably kill him, but right now Burt was desperate, and he would buy Kurt 100 scarves if it meant that he was safe.

Burt unzipped Finn's rain coat and helped him slip his arm out of the holes. He pushed Finn's T-Shirt sleeve up so he could get a clear view of the injury. Burt started to fasten the scarf tightly around Finn's arm to stem the blood flow.

"Kurt's gonna kill you, you know that right?" Finn said, humoured by the thought.

Burt chuckled at Finn, and tied the scarf in a tight knot around his arm, causing Finn to cry out. When Burt was satisfied that the scarf would hold for a while, he helped Finn put his coat back on, and helped him stand up.

Suddenly, a very loud whirring noise could be heard from above their heads. They looked up at the sky, but were almost blinded by a large burst of light, causing them to look away. When their eyes had recovered, they looked up again and saw the light was coming from a helicopter, flying above the woodland.

"BURT!"

Burt felt Finn tugging at his sleeve, he looked to his step son, who was pointing to their right side. Where they saw three figures in the distance, then the sound of another shot.

* * *

Blaine had Kurt propped up in his lap, they were both hugging each other, hanging on for dear life. Kurt was shaking, Blaine had a feeling it was out of fear. After learning that his family were running around in the same woods, and hearing the gunshot in the distance, Kurt was on edge and even more terrified. But Blaine kept holding onto him, offering a small bit of comfort.

"It's so quiet." Kurt murmured softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead in response, what could he say to that?

"I know this is incredibly selfish of me to say, but I'm glad your here with me. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead already." Kurt said quietly, curling his fingers into Blaine's hoodie.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "Don't think like that love. If I got a call from your family telling me the police found your body in the woods, I would die too." The two stayed silent for a few moments, only the sounds of their heavy breathing and the rain still falling filled the air. "How's your foot?" Blaine asked gently.

"I can't feel it, it feels numb."

Kurt sighed shakily, the only thing comforting him was the feel of Blaine's hot breathe on his freezing skin. He wasn't feeling cold anymore, he couldn't feel anything. His head was resting against Blaine's chest, so he could hear Blaine's heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly into Blaine's chest.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

"Well isn't this cute!" Came the booming voice from behind them. Both Kurt and Blaine flinched, and held onto eachother tighter. "I've been looking for you fags for ages."

Kurt and Blaine stayed frozen in their spot, not planning on turning around.

"Stand up. NOW!" James said, shouting the last bit.

Kurt was the first to break out of the hold, and Blaine helped Kurt get into a standing position. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck while Blaine's arms snaked around his waist.

"I'm so going to enjoy watching you both bleed to death. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this-"

A bright light burst through the open space, the three of them either looked away or covered their eyes to block out the strong surge of light. James took his eyes away from the light and focused on Kurt and Blaine, who were distracted by the helicopter above. James lifted his gun and pointed it at Kurt, he pressed his thumb over the trigger button and released it.

* * *

Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw the gun being pointed at Kurt. Without even thinking, he pushed Kurt to the floor, a loud bang was heard before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Kurt could see the officers running up to them from behind James. _They were safe, they were going to get out of this._ Next thing Kurt knew, he was forcefully pushed to the ground, he cried out when he landed on his uninjured foot, then he heard a loud bang.

* * *

Everything was moving in slow motion. There was a loud ringing in Kurt's ear, so he was finding it hard to concentrate on everything around him. James was blocked from his view by the police, who had their guns pointed at him, while his hands were above his head in surrender, the gun clattering to the floor. Kurt looked around for Blaine, but couldn't see him. It wasn't until he laid his eyes on a still figure lying on the ground.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screeched, crawling over to the figure on his elbows, ignoring the surge of pain flaring in them. When he reached Blaine, Kurt used Blaine's arm to help him sit up so he was sitting next to Blaine, whose eyes were open but unfocused, looking around in confusion. "Blaine?" Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt, and he smiled. Kurt couldn't smile back, instead he tried to stop the blood that was quickly pooling out from Blaine's stomach.

"Oh God Blaine why? Why would you do that? You idiot!" Kurt cried. He bent down slightly so they were both face to face, noses touching.

"I-I love y-you K-Kurt." Blaine said horsely.

"No, no Blaine don't! You're not going anywhere, you need to stay here with me! Please." Kurt cried, burying his face into Blaine's chest.

"F-for-forever and a-always..." Blaine slumped backwards and closed his eyes.

"Blaine? BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, lifting Blaine's upper body and hugging him tightly. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest, but suddenly he was ripped away.

Kurt twisted his head and looked up at his father, who was carrying him towards an ambulance. Kurt was kicking and screaming for his dad to let him go to Blaine, he needs Blaine. He was sitting on some sort of stretcher now in the ambulance, people were talking to him, but Kurt looked down at his shaking hands. His hands were a dark shade of red, with bits of dirt in.

Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken, a few moments later he was taken over by darkness.

* * *

**SO YEAH!**

**I wasn't planning on shooting Blaine, but I think he deserves some angst too.**

**Now, I have the next chapter all planned out, but I'll only update tonight if you guys want me too ;)**

**So hit that little review button below, and make me very happy, than you'll get yo' last chapter!  
**

**Also, OOOOBBBBBAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAA YYYYOOOUUU RRRUUULLLEEE!**

**Ahem. Yeah. Bye.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with the story, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**(this all took place after Dance With Somebody (it aired in America on 24th April) so I'd say this took place during Choke (after Kurt's NYADA audition)**

* * *

Home Invasion – Epilogue

_~4 Months Later...~_

Kurt walked the all too familiar pathway up to the gravestone. He had tried to visit more, but life had been pretty hectic. First not getting into NYADA, then Graduation, working at the Lima Bean during the summer to get money, and now today was the day he was going to leave for New York and live his dreams.

Kurt's hold on the bouquet of roses got stronger as he got closer and closer towards the grave. He bent down in front of the headstone, and tidied the area a bit, getting rid of the freshly cut grass trimmings that must have flown on top of it. He took out the already dead flowers from his last visit from the vase, and washed the vase with his bottle of water before placing the new fresh flowers inside. Kurt put his hand to the headstone and trailed along the writing on it, a soft smile on his face. The summer breeze filled the air, and Kurt breathed in the smell of the freshly cut grass. Kurt sat himself on the ground and started to play with the grass beneath him.

"So, I haven't visited in a while, I'm sure you know why." Kurt sniffed, mentally blaming it on hay fever. "I thought it was supposed to get easier, but now the reality of me leaving seems like I really am saying goodbye to you. I, I just miss you so, so much. There have been so many times when I wished you were here to take care of me, to guide me through the light at the end of the tunnel, especially these past few months. I mean, dad's been amazing, but I wish you were here too." Kurt looked at his watch and saw that he was running out of time.

"I have to go soon, my flight leaves in two hours. I'll try and come and visit more when I come back. I might be back for Thanksgiving. God, I don't want to say goodbye, so I won't. I...I love you." Kurt pressed his lips to his fingers and placed his fingers on the gravestone. He stood up wiping the tears from his eyes and made his way back to the car. He opened the door and hopped into the front, Burt offered him a small smile and a squeeze of the shoulders.

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, smiling back at his dad, and put his seatbelt on.

The drive to the airport was long, and Kurt spent the trip staring out the window, saying goodbye to the cow town of Lima, the one place he had dreamt of leaving since he was ten. They finally reached the airport and Burt helped him take out his suitcase from the trunk of the car. They both walked into the airport and Kurt checked in. He was on his way to the Departures when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. He turned around and smiled wildly at the face he met.

"Blaine!" Kurt said surprised, and brought Blaine into a hug.

"Surprise!" Blaine yelled, hugging Kurt twice as hard.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school?" Kurt said seriously.

"What? And not say goodbye to my lovely boyfriend? That's offensive." Blaine teased, pulling out from the hug.

"What did I say, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said, face breaking off into a wide smile.

"_Passengers for Flight 602 to New York, please make your way to the Departure lounge, I repeat, Passengers for Flight 602 to New York, please make your way to the Departure Lounge. Thank you."_

Blaine pouted sadly when the intercom had finished the warning. Kurt had more tears in his eyes as he looked at Blaine.

"Did you have time to visit your mom earlier?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's arm.

"Yeah I did. Are you sure you're fine with taking care of the grave? I know dad still finds it hard to go on his own-"

"Kurt, It's fine. Now, go and take New York by storm." Blaine said, smiling sadly.

Kurt mouthed an 'okay', not trusting his voice. He turned back to his dad, and Burt pulled Kurt into a big, warm hug. Kurt and Burt were both in tears as they said their final farewell to eachother. Burt was the first to pull out of the hug, and wiped his eyes.

Kurt then turned back to Blaine, but instead of going into the hug for which Blaine had his arms open for. Instead, he ran into Blaine and slammed their mouths together. He didn't care who was looking, this was the last time he would kiss his boyfriend in a long time. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine happily accepted it. They finally broke apart, both breathless and red. The first thing they did was look around, but luckily the area was alone, except for more couples, but they were more preoccupied in their own goodbyes. It was in that moment when they realised that Burt was watching.

"Right, I better go." Kurt said sadly, looking at Blaine and his dad.

"You go on Kid, call when you get there."

"I will. I love you both." Kurt said, he waved at his boyfriend and father, and tearfully walked through the departures.

A while later, he was sat in his seat in the plane and waiting for the plane to start. It was then that Kurt reflected in the last month. How he nearly lost Blaine, but after two weeks of being in a coma he finally awoke. Kurt was there for him, exactly the same way Blaine was there for him. His foot was indeed broken, so he had to use crutches for six weeks. Finn has been playing the overprotective brother ever since, Kurt didn't know whether to be annoyed, or to love it. James was finally put away, and he was put away for eight years, while the other two got five years in prison.

Kurt smiled at how his life at turned out now, things were finally getting back on track. He was hardly having any nightmares, but at times when he did, he had them under control. Now, all he had to do was plan on his reunion with Rachel in New York.

Kurt closed his eyes as the Plane was now ready, and slipped into the best dream ever...his name up in lights in New York, with his family and Blaine cheering him on.

* * *

**I couldn't kill Blaine! I just couldn't!**

**So sucky ending, but you all know I can't end stories.**

**Again, thank you you amazing, amazing people who read this story!**

**I might be going to my friends tomorrow night, so I'll try and update Blackbird, Break Up, or Stomach Ache before I go.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**PS...Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter: AMAZING REVIEW..JUST...I CAN'T. Definitely using that in my life :P**

**So, see ya in the next story or update!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
